


Kyoko Reshi

by Voracity666



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Anime World, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une jeune fille est dans le groupe de Yoh, elle n'est pas comme les autres Shamans. Elle cache un secret, mais lequel ? Nice!Hao. Anciennement "Rien n'est impossible ou Kyoko Reshi".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Seule la narratrice est à moi ! Le reste est à Hiroyuki Takei.
> 
> Fic entièrement corrigée par MilieLitre

Je sentis du mouvement dans l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux et observai les pieds qui allèrent tous au coin du bassin. En levant un peu les yeux, je remarquai ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir. Je tressaillis. J'étais moi-même nue. Je finis par reconnaître mes compagnons de voyage. Mon cœur battit encore plus fort. Oh mon Dieu ! Je remuai péniblement une aile engourdie, ce qui fit remonter quelques bulles d'air. Je sentis plus qu'entendis qu'ils avaient remarqué ces drôles de bulles venant du centre du bassin où personne n'était.

J'étais épuisée. Luttant contre mon engourdissement, je tâtai ma réserve de furyoku. J'en avais pas des masses et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Je tentait le tout pour le tout. Je lançai un spectre de mon image qui se faufila dans le couloir et qui revêtit mon aspect. Elle passa la tête -la mienne- par l'entrebâillement de la porte et fit un large sourire.

-Eh ! Les gars ! Venez voir !

-Quoi ?

Étant connectée avec ce spectre, je les voyais et les entendais.

-Trop fatigué pour sortir.

-Pareil.

Je me mis à grincer des dents dans mon univers liquide. Fichu Ryo et satané Aïnou !

-Bon, bah, tant pis ! Vous ratez quelque chose !

Elle -je- fit demi-tour et elle s'évapora. La sensation de froid se déferla sur mes épaules. Les symptômes commençaient. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution pour me soigner. Mais il fallait que je sorte et attrape une serviette, celles qui se trouvent dans le couloir. Je soupire une nouvelle bulle qui alla éclater à la surface. Je repliai mes ailes et les fis disparaître. Je me concentrai une nouvelle fois et mon moi spectrale entra dans la pièce, une grande serviette blanche à la main. Malgré la protestation des garçons qui trempaient dans l'eau chaude, elle alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la piscine. Elle tendit la serviette au-dessus de l'eau, comme pour se protéger. Je jaillis de l'eau et m'enveloppai prestement de ce tissus blanc. À peine avais-je enroulée ma serviette autour de ma poitrine que le spectre disparut : mon furyoku était épuisé.

Je fis quelques pas pour descendre les 3 petites marches, mais le gwan dao de Ren se retrouva devant mon visage. Je me retournai vers lui, serrant le nœud de ma serviette, le corps gelé.

-Quoi ?

-Comment es-tu entrée ?

-J'étais dans l'eau avant vous.

-C'était toi les bulles ?

-Faut bien respirer !

-Ren.

-Quoi, Yoh ?

-Laisse-là.

Ren baissa son arme et la posa à terre, me foudroyant du regard. Je me mordis les lèvres pour me réchauffer un peu. Ou était-ce pour ne pas éclater de rire ? Yoh me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Que faisais-tu dans l'eau ?

-J'ai froid...

-Yoh t'a posé une question !

-Et moi, j'y ai répondu... Pendant le voyage, j'ai épuisé les ¾ de mon furyoku pour les vols et toute mon énergie de chauffage pour les nuits. Je suis épuisée, sans défense et glacée. Je cherche en vain une solution pour éviter la dernière qui est inévitable.

-En quoi consiste la dernière ?

-Je dois aller voir un ami qui sait quoi faire. Mais ça prend du temps.

-Combien ?

-Au minimum 3 jours.

-Nous partons demain.

Le ton sec et implacable de Ren ne fit qu'accélérer le processus de glaciation qui parcourut tous mes membres. Mes jambes eurent de mal à me soutenir. Je m'assis sur le rebord.

-Je sais. Mais je peux vous rattraper.

-C'est non.

-Comme vous voulez. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Quoi qui se passe, demain je ne vous accompagnerai pas.

-Oh si !

-Eh non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je serai morte.

Leurs yeux s'élargirent. Certaines bouches s'ouvrirent en grand. Je baissai la tête et soupirai. Puis relevai la tête et regardait dans les yeux Ryo.

-Je ne rigole pas. Regarde mon visage.

Je savais comment j'étais : les yeux ternes, des cernes énormes et noirs, la bouche violette et la peau presque bleue.

-C'est d'accord.

Yoh venait de parler. Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant et tentai un sourire mais ne put que grimacer sous la douleur de mes lèvres gercées et craquelées. Je faisais peine à voir.

Chocolove acquiesça de la tête, Ryo ferma les yeux et Ren croisa les bras et ferma les yeux en hochant de la tête. Horohoro dut sentir mon regard sur lui. Il se tourna vers moi et glissa dans l'eau pour me prendre la main. Il grimaça un peu sous la température hivernale de ma peau.

-Reviens vite.

-Je vous attendrai au bon endroit. Si il y a un problème, criez mon nom. Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre viendra à votre aide.

Je sortis de la pièce et, gauchement, allai à ma chambre. Je poussai la vitre pour avoir de l'air. Mes poumons étaient en feu. Je m'agrippai au pendentif d'argent que j'avais posé sur la table de chevet. La chaîne n'était qu'un simple lacet mais un petit coquillage était accroché au bout du collier. Avec mes doigts gourds, j'ouvris la petite palourde et une bulle en sortit. Dans cette dernière, on pouvait apercevoir le visage de mon interlocuteur. En l'occurrence, un visage fin avec une peau un peu dorée, deux yeux presque noirs et des cheveux trop long pour les voir.

Il me sourit, puis eut l'air horrifié. Je retentai un sourire. Faible grimace de la part de mes lèvres bleues myrtilles. Le sang coulait déjà des craquelures.

-Salut !

-J'arrive.

-Non. Moi. Tu vas te faire prendre.

-Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ta fenêtre.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en effet.

Il devint livide et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenus subitement sèches.

-Ne... ne bouge pas. Je viens le plus vite possible !

-D'accord.

Je refermai le coquillage, essuyai la pellicule de sueur qui enveloppait mon front et ma nuque et... m'évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV NORMAL**

Hao ferma brusquement son propre coquillage d'argent et le glissa dans sa poche de pantalon. Il jeta des ordres pèle-mêle.

-Opachô et Mari avec moi sur le SoF. Les autres vous préparez une sorte de bûcher dans une maison en ruine. Petite de préférence ! Du bois dans toute la maison ! Vous m'entendez ? Exécution ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Personne n'osa protester et tous allèrent à la recherche de matière inflammable. Les deux filles s'installèrent sur l'épaule de l'esprit protecteur de leur respecté maître. Ce dernier était très nerveux et parlait tout seul, tripotant quelque chose d'argenté. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Hao sauta dans la paume de l'esprit flamboyant. Il se retourna vers les deux qui l'avaient suivis dans son saut.

-Opachô, tu surveilles les alentours. Mari, tu m'aides.

-Opachô fait ce qu'a dit maître Hao-sama !

L'esprit géant approcha la main vers la façade, et plus particulièrement vers une fenêtre ouverte. Hao entra, suivit de de Mari, et posa la main sur le front de la jeune fille étendue à ses pieds. Puis il lui ouvrit la bouche et toucha du bout des doigts sa langue.

-Gelée... Mauvais signe. Mari, il faut la porter sur le SoF.

-Je m'en charge !

-Non. Tu emballes toutes ses affaires ! Compris ?

-Bien maître.

Elle rechigna pendant qu'elle fourrait les vêtements que l'évanouie n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler et les diverses affaires qu'elle avait déballée. Mari sauta prestement sur la paume du gardien protecteur de Hao après avoir éteint la lumière, déverrouillé la porte et fermé la fenêtre de l'extérieur.

L'esprit les ramena. Mari risqua un regard vers son chef. Il regardait la fille calée dans ses bras, la tête sur l'épaule. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais Hao n'avait pas l'air de cet avis vu le regard qu'il lui portait. Il lui avait enfilé sa propre cape beige et lui frottait le visage pour la réchauffer. Opachô ne disait rien et gardait les yeux baissés.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés que le grand brun était à terre. Il courut jusqu'à la petite baraque d'où débordaient des bûches en tout genre. Il posa avec soin la jeune femme après avoir récupéré sa cape. Puis il ferma la porte et ordonna au SoF de la flamber comme il fallait. L'un de ses coéquipiers le prit par le bras.

-Vous... vous êtes fou Hao-sama !

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Mais...

-Suffit ! Tu contestes mes ordres maintenant ?

-Pas du tout maître Hao. Mais je ne vous comprend pas.

-C'est une _withwings_ , elle a besoin de chaleur ou elle mourra. C'est la dernière de sa race. Elle m'e... est précieuse. Compris ?

Il observa ses coéquipiers.

**PDV HAO**

"Méprisables créatures ! Vous ne savez rien, vous ne comprenez rien. Vous voyez de de la beauté dans la laideur et vous méprisez les étoiles et la lune !"

Je m'assis en tailleur et observai la maison en flamme, sentant l'esprit endormie de la _withwings_. Rien. Elle ne se réveillait pas. Je m'obligeai à me calmer et fermai les yeux après m'être pris la tête dans les mains. Je laissai couler quelques larmes silencieuses puis me perdis dans mes souvenirs. La première fois que je la vis, les "récompenses" que j'exigeai : une étreinte, un bisou sur la joue, sur la bouche, un baiser... À chaque réchauffement un pas, une étape... Je l'aime ardemment, depuis la vision que j'ai eu d'elle. Et oui, malgré les apparences, j'ai la capacité d'aimer et d'être aimé. Et pas par n'importe qui ! Les _withwings_ n'existent pas. Cette fille est un ange. Un vrai. Ses ailes sont blanches comme la neige et douces comme... des plumes. Elle est belle, très belle, trop belle pour être humaine. C'est sûr ! Quand je serai Shaman King, elle sera ma reine. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce sentiment que je lui porte... 4 jours passèrent. J'attendais un signe, n'importe lequel...

Oh ! Une sorte de fleuve de pensées confus s'immisça dans mon esprit. Je les analysai. Elle pense au passé. Elle s'est donc plus ou moins réveillée. J'ouvris les yeux et observai la petite maison toujours en flamme. Tout d'un coup, les flammes disparurent et une silhouette blanche sortit de l'ancien brasier qui fumait. Je fonçai vers elle et la couvris de ma cape une nouvelle fois.

**PDV KYOKO RESHI**

Après m'être évanouie, je n'eus que sensation sur sensation. Sensation : de froid, de chaleur humaine, de tissus doux, de vol et de vitesse, de chaleur... Et je me suis réveillée. Mais avec la désagréable impression d'une intrusion dans ma tête. Je me relevai et sortis. La tête me tourna mais je me rattrapai au mur à ma droite. J'étais toujours vêtue de ma serviette. Puis je fus plaquée par quelqu'un qui m'emmitoufla dans un tissus léger mais chaud et qui me serra fort dans ses bras, ses cheveux flottant me fouettant le visage. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide couler dans mon cou.

-Tu pleures ?

-Je suis humain avant tout ! Tu m'as tellement fait peur ! J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir !

-Excuse-moi...

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Je te le promet.

Puis il me prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée, et me porta jusqu'à un bâtiment à l'air désaffecté. Je m'accrochai à son cou, histoire de ne pas tomber.

-Euh... Je sais marcher.

-Tu es crevée.

-Je peux tout de même marcher !

-Pour que tu t'écroules !

Je me renfrognai et me laissai faire. Il ouvrit la porte et ne posa pas dans une petite pièce où mes valises étaient posées sur le lit.

-Tu... tu as ramené mes affaires ?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser en serviette ! Pas que ça me dérange...

Il s'était collé contre moi et avait posé sa main sur ma hanche.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas seul.

-Je peux me changer ?

-Je suis devant ta porte.

-Merci.

Il sortit sans se presser et ferme derrière lui. Lentement, j'enlevai la cape que Hao m'avait enfilé. Je fis glisser ma serviette. J'ouvris mon sac et sortis des vêtements que je me dépêchai de mettre. Hao toqua.


	3. Chapter 3

PDV HAO

-Tu peux rentrer.

Ce que je fis aussitôt. Elle était encore plus belle. Elle avait mis un baggy multipoches noir avec une ceinture noire et blanche, et un petit pull noir qui lui allait au-dessus du nombril et avec des manches courtes.

-Tu fais une tête bizarre.

-Euh...

-Mais encore ?

-Tu as changé de style ?

-Non. J'ai juste changé de vêtements.

-Mais... tu n'as pas de problème pour tes ailes ?

-Non.

Elle se retourna et je pus apercevoir le dos nu laissé par le pull qui s'attachait par un mince bandeau noir. Je touchai du bout des doigts sa peau brunie par le soleil.

-Kyoko ?

-Hm ?

-As-tu faim ?

-Un peu, en effet.

Son ventre gargouilla. J'éclatai de rire.

-"Un peu", hein ?

-Mon ventre est un traître !

-Y'a pas de honte à avoir faim !

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer...

-Écoute. Je vais t'emmener dans la cuisine pour manger ensemble et nous irons dormir. Tu partiras demain.

-D'accord.

-Suis-moi.

Nous fîmes ce que j'en avais dit. Après avoir engloutit un bon dîner, nous nous séparâmes pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, j'allai dans sa chambre et ouvris sa porte doucement. Je m'assis sur le lit et la secouai un peu.

-Kyoko Reshi, c'est le matin.

-Oui. Et alors ?

Elle me regarda, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller lui faisaient une auréole noire. Ses yeux encore rêveurs, papillotèrent un instant. Je lui caressai machinalement la joue.

-A ton avis ?

-Okay ! J'arrive.

Elle sortit du lit, vêtu d'une petite robe bleue ciel.

-Ferme les yeux, s'il-te plait.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

Elle enfila rapidement ses affaires de voyages : un jean noir élimé, un T-shirt à manches courtes bleu pastel avec un dos-nu, dévoilant son tatouage : un serpent dont la tête est posée sur l'épaule et dont la queue s'enroule sur les côtes de cette dernière. Je la pris par les épaules et l'approchai de moi. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés et tripota sa tresse de cheveux noirs et la collai à moi. Elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je l'embrassai de nouveau sur le front, puis je fixai le mur d'en face.

-Où les attendras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas encore...

-À combien de jours ?

-À un jour seulement. Combien de temps s'est déroulé ?

-5 jours.

-C'est beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas trop. Tu y vas comment ?

-En volant, j'imagine.

-Tu vas perdre toute ton énergie.

-Comment alors ?

-On peut y aller ensemble avec le SoF.

-Si tu veux te faire prendre...

-Je partirai avant leur venue.

-C'est toi qui vois...

-J'ai l'impression que tu es rassurée.

-Voler sur des km, c'est pas rassurant.

-Normal.

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, défaisant sa tresse. Je respirai ses cheveux défaits. Mmh... odeurs de bois brûlés et d'herbes coupées... J'adore. Alors que j'étais limite en train de me droguer de ses cheveux, Kyoko releva la tête et me fixa.

-Un problème ?

-Non, c'est que...

-Que ?

-Non, rien.

-Hm...

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

PDV NORMAL

Mari entra et se figea. Hao lâcha Kyoko qui se leva et refit sa tresse. Voyant le regard de Mari s'arrêter sur le lit défait, Kyoko se dépêcha de le faire. Hao se leva et prit Mari par le bras pour la faire sortir. Il ferma la porte derrière eux deux. Kyoko se retrouva toute seule.

PDV KYOKO

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Le regard de cette jeune fille m'avait troublé. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a tant troublé. La tête que faisait Hao en sentant mes cheveux ou le regard que nous avait porté l'intruse ?

Une impression de jalousie se dégageait de ce regard dépourvue d'amitié. Je frissonnai et allai à la fenêtre que j'avais ouverte. Par habitude, je sortis mes ailes et les déployai, les agitant un peu. La porte grinça quand Hao entra une nouvelle fois.

PDV HAO

Mari et sa jalousie... Qu'elle continue à y croire si elle veut ! Je ne m'en n'occupe plus. En revenant dans la pièce que j'avais quitté, je retrouvai Kyoko devant la fenêtre ouverte, les ailes figées. Je m'approchai d'elle et passai les bras autour de sa taille, me collant à elle. Kyoko referma ses ailes sur moi et posa ses mains sur les miennes. Je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule et frottai mon nez contre son cou.

-Arrête ! Ça chatouille !

Par jeu, je me mis à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Je reçus une tape sur le nez. Je continuai un peu plus fort. Elle battit des ailes et j'eus des coups de plumes. J'arrêtai.

-Tu sais où tu les attendras ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Nous partons.

-Tout de suite ?

-Tout de suite.

-D'accord.

Elle se retourna après avoir fait disparaître ses ailes. Je la tenais toujours. Je l'embrassai. Elle me regarda, surprise. Je la relâchai et sortis, lui disant de prendre ses sacs et de me suivre. J'allai dans la cour et appelai mon esprit qui se matérialisa devant moi. Reshi arriva 10 secondes après. Ses cheveux volèrent un peu et je remarquai qu'elle avait arrêté de les tresser et les avait laissé libre. Nous nous installâmes dans la peau rouge de l'esprit du feu qui nous amena à l'épaule de ce dernier. Je m'assis et lui montrai de faire de même après qu'elle ait indiquée au SoF où elle voulait être déposée. J'ouvris ma cape et la lui passai autour des épaules.

-Le voyage n'est pas long mais il fait assez froid.

-Mmh...

Elle s'endormit et je n'osai bouger, par crainte de la réveiller. Elle ressemblait à un enfant. Puis elle se mit à parler dans son sommeil. Des mots incompréhensibles au début. Mais je remarquai qu'elle chuchotait mon nom.

-Hao.

-Oui ?

-On est arrivé, non ?

-Bientôt, pourquoi ?

-Je les sens.

Nous avons donc survolé mon cher frère et sa bande d'imbéciles ! Un regard vers Kyoko m'appris qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

-Un problème ?

-Mal au crâne.

-Leur présence ?

-Ma vision de leur futur.

-Quelle genre ?

-Une dispute. Très forte. Un membre de la bande se retrouve écarté à jamais.

-Tu vois qui c'est ?

-Non.


	4. Chapter 4

PDV KYOKO

Mensonge, bien sûr ! Je sais qui c'est, et j'en suis triste... en arriver là ! Mais le SoF se mit à descendre et me tira de mes pensées. On était arrivé.

-On se pose là ? Sur la surface rocheuse ?

-Oui. C'est caché, c'est plat et on a la vue dégagée.

Je posai mes affaires à terre, tandis que Hao congédiait son gardien protecteur. D'un geste de la main, mon compagnon alluma un feu, puis il s'asseya à mes côtés. Je m'allongeai sur les coudes pour mieux observer le ciel et, surtout, les étoiles. Chacun de ces minis-diamants représente une vie.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Il va faire beau demain. Et un, non, cinq bébés sont nés.

-Génial. Sinon ?

-Dix morts.

-Tout va donc bien.

-Idiot.

-Oui.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et passa son bras droit autour de ma taille et posa la main sur ma joue. N'importe qui se ferait des idées de nous voir ainsi entrelacés. Mais nous ne sommes que amis. Enfin, je crois...

PDV HAO

Comment le lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui annoncer qu'elle est tout pour moi ? Je l'aime, je t'aime Kyoko Reshi... Dusses-je vivre encore mille ans que je t'aimerai encore... Tu es la femme de ma vie. Oh ! J'en ai eu beaucoup, au bout de mille ans d'existence, mais pas une ne t'égale Kyoko.

-Ky-o-ko ?

-Oui, Ha-o ?

-Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment ne pas l'oublier ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour-là !

-Je n'ai fait qu'allumer un feu et te couvrir.

-Imagine si tu n'avais pas été là.

-Hm... Mouais.

-T'as pas l'air convaincu.

Elle avait parfaitement raison. Je me collai à elle, lui transmettant un peu de la chaleur qui me courre dans les veines et sous la peau, et plongeai le nez dans sa chevelure, m'y frayant un passage jusqu'à sa nuque où j'y blottis de nouveau ma tête.

"Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille"

C'était plus simple que n'importe quelle autre phrase. Je déteste tourner autour du pot. Je la sentis se tourner vers moi. Je reculai mon visage, au cas où. Les flammes du feu éclairent son visage par intermittence. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Était-ce de la surprise ou avait-elle dû mal à me voir ?

Je sentis des doigts se poser sur ma bouche, dessiner le contour de mes lèvres, celui de mon nez, puis, de mon visage. Les doigts enroulèrent une mèche de mes cheveux, puis la relâcha pour dessiner le contour des muscles de mon torse. Finalement, après être arrivés au nombril, les doigts remontèrent et partirent dessiner le contour des mes bras.

Ce genre de parcours, on l'avait déjà fait, depuis tout petit. Mais jamais je ne ressentis pareil sensation auparavant. Comme si nous étions au cœur d'un puissant brasier. Moi, pourtant si habitué à la chaleur, moi, j'étouffais. J'étais consumé de l'intérieur. Quand elle ôta finalement sa main, la température descendit, d'un coup.

PDV KYOKO

Éberluée. C'est la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Puis, par un mécanisme quelconque, des gestes qu'on partageait petits refirent surface face et je les refis. Sa bouche aux lèvres douces, son nez droit, ses cheveux longs et soyeux, et ses abdominaux durs. Sans oublier ses bras musclés.

Je n'ai pas osé aller plus bas que son nombril. Nous avons grandi. Un peu trop vite, certes, mais grandi quand même.

Sa peau était brûlante. Ou alors avais-je la main froide ? J'arrêtai de le toucher, comme si je m'étais brûlée. De toute façon, j'avais caressé ce qu'il y avait caresser, sans trop l'embarrasser.

Puis trois mots me martelèrent l'esprit :"je t'aime". Serait-ce possible ? Hao... Plus qu'un ami... un frère. Serait-il... encore plus que ça ?

Moi aussi, Hao, je t'aime. Mais je n'ai pas ton courage pour te l'avouer. Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise malgré mon expérience de vie. Je ne suis qu'à ma 3° réincarnation et tu en es à plus de 5...

Je ferme les yeux. Je veux éviter de te voir, de voir ton visage, quand je te le dirai.

"Hao... Moi aussi... moi aussi, je t'aime."

PDV NORMAL

Hao en eut le souffle coupé et demeura bouche bée.

Puis il prit le menton de la jeune fille dans le creux de sa main et le releva. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et Hao posa sa bouche sur les lèvres de Kyoko. Il ferma les yeux et sa main partit dans les cheveux noirs de Kyoko, tandis que la droite de son épaule pour la taille. Elle passa les bras autour du cou du grand brun et ferma complétement ses paupières.

Une litanie de :"je t'aime, Hao, Kyoko, mon amour, Asakura, Reshi, ma chérie" passait par leurs lèvres et dans leurs esprits.

PDV HAO

Kyoko... Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps... Avant la vision de l'ange que j'ai eu de toi. Avant n'importe laquelle de mes réincarnations... Dès mon enfance, j'avais sentis qu'une femme digne de moi m'attendrai. Et quand je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai aimé et désiré de tout mon cœur.

Mais... sauras-tu oublier ou endormir le monstre qui se trouve au fond de mon être ? Nous nous ressemblons avec tant de différences !

Kyoko. Poupée de porcelaine offerte à mes mains malhabiles... J'ai si peur de te perdre, de te briser ou te faire du mal.

Ô Kyoko ! Tu es le feu éternel de la vie. Seul feu où la combustion est secrète et la composition, ainsi que la recette, est tabou. Laisse-moi me brûler à toi, à ta peau, à tes lèvres tièdes. Tu es mon soleil. Ma vie. Tu es à moi.

PDV KYOKO

Hao... Toi... Est-ce possible ? Tu es le mal, mais je t'aime parce que tu m'envoûtes avec tes manières, ton corps et tes paroles vieux de mille ans.

Finalement, l'aigle et la colombe peuvent s'aimer. Mais... Est-ce de l'amour, ou du désir que je lis dans la prunelle de tes yeux sombres ? Quel est-ce sentiment qui me fait voler plus haut que je n'ai jamais volé dans un ciel sans nuage ? Tes mains me brûlent là où elles passent.

Elles se croisent dans mon dos, directement sur la peau, dépourvue du T-shirt que tu m'as doucement enlevé et qui fut rejoint par tes ceintures et ta cape beige. Ta langue est douce, sensuelle et violente à la fois, comme si c'était notre première et dernière fois. Comme si demain nous serons mis à mort et que nous profitons de nos dernières minutes d'existence.

Tes mains hésitent au niveau de mon pantalon. Je te serre plus fort. Tu me fais languir. Tes doigts frôlent mes flancs et détachent mon soutien-gorge. La mienne descend jusqu'à ta taille. Tu ôtes tes gants.

PDV HAO

Kyo-ko... Nous deux ne faisons qu'un. Nous nous complétons mutuellement. Ky-o-ko, tes cheveux sont aussi noirs que mon âme et ta bouche a la couleur d'aimer. Tes yeux, à demi-cachés par tes paupières, ont la couleur de l'onyx le plus pur. Ta peau a la douceur de la soie et l'odeur des fleurs.

Tout chez moi n'est que violence, je ne peux t'aimer qu'en étant un peu bestial dans mes gestes et actions. Pardonne-moi si mes gestes sont brutaux.

J'ai peur d'aller trop loin avec toi, et qu'on regrette tout ça.

Le feu brûle toujours en moi. Il ne s'arrêtera pas de brûler avant longtemps. En plus, je deviens romantique ! Tu le mérites, en fait...

Ky-o-ko... Je t'aime.

PDV KYOKO

Tu n'oses toujours pas... Pour une fois, je vais prendre initiative.

Ma main droite vole jusqu'à la fermeture éclair et l'ouvre doucement. J'ôte le bouton. Ma main gauche rejoint la droite.

Toutes deux passent sous le tissus et le fait glisser. Je retire mon pantalon après. Puis je te regarde et te frôle la bouche de mon index.

Tes doigts empoignent ma coiffure et la peigne délicatement. Mes mains glissent du haut de tes épaules jusqu'à ta taille. Et de là, elles glissent avec ton boxer. J'en profite pour enlever entièrement ton pantalon qui t'est resté en cheville. Tu te réveilles un peu. Tes doigts parcourent mon corps. Tu passes ton bras gauche autour de mes épaules, m'embrasses et ôtes ce qui me reste de vêtement.

Ton corps s'éveille à son tour. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il faut faire.

Ta bouche aspire la peau sous mon oreille et me décore de suçons. Je te tire un peu pour me retrouver sous toi. Tu as l'air surpris. Tu regardes le ciel et tu comprends : nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Alors tu finis par entrer à moi.

Je n'ai jamais senti pareilles choses de toutes mes réincarnations. Mes doigts griffent le sol et balayent le sable. Je trouve que tu ne vas pas assez vite. J'attrape ta tête et me relève un peu pour échanger un baiser.

Nous sommes redevenus animal. D'un coup de rein je te pousse et me retrouve au dessus toi. Nos regards se croisent. Je suis à califourchon sur toi. Tu as les cheveux plaqués sur ton front et ton torse ruisselant.

Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'aube vienne et nous dévoile à tous.

PDVHAO

Le soleil nous darde de ses rayons timides. Je te regarde. Tu me regardes. Ton ventre se soulève par petits coups. Tes cheveux sont éparpillés et se mélangent aux miens.

Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant, les joues rosies par l'excitation et le regard fiévreux. Je dois être comme toi.

Je pose la paume de ma main droite sur un de tes seins. Je niche ma tête dans ton cou parfumé. Tes bras se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules.

Cette simple étreinte pour nous dire simplement qu'on s'aime.

"je t'aime."

Cette phrase flotte encore dans l'air.

Je me détache de toi et m'assois. Tu me regardes et fais de même.

Tu t'habilles lentement, comme à regret.

"Tu es belle, je te veux,

Tu es magnifique, je t'ai eu."

Je sangle mes ceintures et soupire. En mettant les mains dans les poches, je trouve mon cadeau.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle a sortis ses ailes et les agite mollement. Je me colle à son dos et l'embrasse sous l'oreille. Je la relâche et me mets devant elle.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

PDV KYOKO

C'était une sorte de collier avec une plaque octogonale représentant trois flammes jaunes. Le tout était en argent.

-C'est un diadème télépathique.

-Pardon ?

-Tu le portes autour de ton front et nous serons liés télépathiquement.

-C'est un moyen de communication, en fait, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Par contre, nous ne serons liés qu'entre nous.

-Hm...

-Je saurais quand tu auras des problèmes. De plus, c'est plus discret que le coquillage d'argent, non ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je vais te la mettre. Ne bouge pas, ça va faire peut-être mal.

-Hm.

Je serrai les dents. Hao posa le médaillon sur mon front.

La douleur fut comme si on m'enfonçait un tournevis dans le crâne. Assez douloureux. Mes jambes plièrent sous moi, et je me retrouvai à terre.

Hao me tenait par les épaules, par crainte de me voir tomber, j'imagine. Il était, lui aussi, à genoux. Je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule et fixai sans rien voir le paysage, l'esprit douloureux. Puis je sentis comme une présence réconfortante, qui essaye de me faire oublier le mal.

Puis je compris. Hao sentait ma douleur à travers mon esprit et il essaye de se faire pardonner.

Je lui fis face et l'embrassai tendrement sur la bouche.

-Ça va aller.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

J'entendis un petit"clik" derrière ma tête.

-Ce sont les fermoirs.

-Ah...

-Évite d'enlever trop souvent le pendentif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si on te l'enlève de force je le saurai plus facilement.

-Comment cela ?

-Je ne te sentirai plus dans mon esprit. C'est compris ?

-Oui. Hao. Ils arrivent.

-Bien. J'y vais.

Je l'embrassai. Il partit, juché sur l'épaule de son esprit protecteur.

"Je t'aime."

Échange de messages télépathiques.

"Toi aussi."

"?"

"Tu me manques."

"Ah ! D'accord."

Je descendis du rebord rocheux d'un coup d'aile. Je remarquai alors le sang qui coulait le long de mon nez. Oh non ! Avec de l'eau, j'ôtai ce que je pus. Alors que je refermai ma gourde, un petit groupe arriva. Pile à l'heure. J'eus un petit sourire en coin en voyant le regard surpris de Chocolove et l'air stupide mais heureux de Horo-kun.

Ce dernier couru et me sauta dans les bras.

-Ouch !

-Oh ! Pardon !

-Pas grave, ça fait toujours du bien de recevoir ta planche dans le menton.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Bonjour Yoh.

-Bonjour Kyoko, tu es en pleine forme, on dirait !

Petit sourire, rire, Yoh en tout point !

-Je le suis, en effet. Merci. Bonjour Ren.

-Hm.

Un simple geste de la tête.

-Salut Choco !

-Salut Kyoko !

-Kyoko, ton absence m'a cruellement blessé ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

-Salut Ryo ! Contente de te revoir !

-Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question.

-Plus tard Ryo !

-Bien, maître Yoh.

-Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ?

-Rien d'intéressant... pour toi.

Ren venait de prendre la parole.

-Nous n'avons pas la même définition d'intéressant.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoh venait de prendre la parole. Horohoro n'arrêtait pas de me regarder.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous attends ?

-À peine un jour.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait durant ces 5 derniers jours ?

-Je me rétablissais, Ren.

-Kyoko ?

-Oui ?

-Que ce serait-il passé si tu n'étais pas partie ?

-Je ne sais pas au juste, mais... je serais sûrement morte, les poumons et le corps gelés.

-Brr...

Tous, on se retourna vers Horohoro.

-Bah quoi ? C'est une horrible mort !

-Baka.

-Baka toi-même espèce de...

-Horo et Ren ! Vous vous disputerez plus tard. Nous avons du chemin à faire.

-Déjà ?

-Yoh a raison. D'après le soleil, il est bientôt midi.

-Et alors ?

-A midi, l'heure est trop ensoleillée pour marcher.

-En route ! Maître Yoh et maîtresse Kyoko ont toujours raison !

-Ryo ?

-Oui, maîtresse Kyoko ?

-Ne m'appelle pas maîtresse. Je suis juste Kyoko Reshi, d'accord ?

-Bien Kyoko-senseï.

-Je laisse tomber.

En me retournant, je fusillai du regard Choco qui ricanait. Il s'étrangla et l'Aïnou dut lui taper dans le dos.

Puis nous partîmes.

PDV NORMAL

Le groupe de garçons accompagné de la jeune fille partaient, sans se douter qu'ils étaient surveillés.

Une haute silhouette était debout, dos au vent. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient et claquaient sur son visage où glissaient des larmes. La cape qui cachait sa silhouette volait elle-aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche et les mots s'envolèrent.

"Kyoko. Ky-o-ko... Porte-toi bien..."

Nul n'entendit ces mots où se mêlaient l'amour et l'inquiétude...

Puis Hao disparut, après avoir laissé tomber quelques dernières larmes.

PDV KYOKO

Le vent m'apporta un message d'amour. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je reniflai et baissai la tête vers le sol.

Je sentis un bras autour de mes épaules et une main dont les doigts effleuraient ma joue.

-Ça va ?

-... Dans le genre questions stupides, t'as pas mieux ?

-Si, bien sûr ! Par exemp...

-Horo, la ferme.

-Mais, Kyoko...

-S'il-te plait... C'est pas l'moment...

-Bien Kyo-chan.

-Mmh... Horo ?

-Quoi ?

-Ôte ton bras de là, vite.

-D'accord.

Le voyage continua en silence. Une semaine s'était écoulée... Puis deux.

Je crois que je suis malade. J'ai des nausées continuellement et énormément au ventre. J'ai peur de savoir...

je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas aller. Horo-kun va mal, lui aussi. Il a de la fièvre et ne peut rien avaler. Il est vraiment malade !

Un matin, il n'avait plus le force de se lever.

-Horo-kun ! Réveille-toi !

-Mal... partout...

-Il est brûlant de fièvre ! Horo ! As-tu mal à la gorge ?

-Oui, et à la tête...

-Dors. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire...

Mon inquiétude devait se sentir, car Ryo posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

-Il a réussi à attraper une grippe, une insolation et une angine.

-Dans un endroit où il fait 20°C à l'ombre ?

-Les nuits sont très froides et je n'ai pas déployé mes ailes.

-Ne pleure pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Quand même ! J'aurais dû y penser !

-Kyoko.

-Oui, Yoh ?

-Ne t'en veux pas.

Je ravalai mes larmes et m'essuyai les yeux.

-Il faut penser à y aller.

-Avec ce baka inanimé, ça va être mission impossible !

-Non Ren, c'est méga simple.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Je vais lui construire un sorte de mélange entre un brancard et un sac à dos.

\- ?

-C'est une technique amérindienne.

-On regarde.

Je pris ma couverture et cousus les bords entre eux. Je rabattis un des morceaux qui devient le fond. Je pris deux cailloux que je sculptai en poignées. Je les accrochai au bord de la couverture.

-Voilà. Ça ressemble un peu à rien, mais bon...

-C'est génial, tu veux dire !

-Tu as fait tout ça à partir de rien !

-Bon, Ryo, tu peux mettre Horo dans la couverture, s'il-te plait ?

-Tout de suite, Kyoko-senseï !

-Cas désespéré...

-C'est fait !

-Aide-moi à le poser sur mes épaules.

Ryo prit le paquet et dou-ce-ment, posa les poignées de pierre sur mes épaules. Mes jambes plièrent sous le poids et je tombai... dans les bras de Ryo.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?

-Hm...

-Ryo...

-Bien, Kyoko-senseï !

Il m'aida à me remettre droite. Ren ouvrit la bouche :

-Ce baka immobilise tes ailes.

-Non. Regarde !

Je les déployai. Je savais comment faire. Je tendis les mains et Corée s'y déposa. Je regardai les autres.

-Est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Qu'as-tu fait à tes ailes ?

-De quoi ?

Je tournai la tête et pris peur. Mes ailes devenaient noires et les plumes tombaient. Dessous, on apercevait des motifs de flammes.

-C'est la mue, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ma voix était assurée, mais ma peur était réelle.

Le motif n'était pas apparue par hasard. Mes ailes de plumes se changeaient en ailes de peau. De blanches, elles viraient en noirs.

Je ne voyais qu'une seule personne responsable.

"Hao"

-Pardon ?

Je remarquai que je l'avais dit à haute voix.

-Non, rien.

-Ah bon.

Je repliai mes ailes et elles disparurent.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un porte les affaires d'Horo-kun... et les miennes.

-Je m'en occupe maîtresse Kyoko !

-Je vais prendre les tiennes, Kyoko.

-Merci Yoh.

-Bah... Et moi ?

-Merci Ryo.

Yoh mit en bandoulière mon sac, tandis que Ryo se chargeait des paquets de l'inanimé. Je chuchotai à l'oreille de Corée qui hocha la tête en laissant quelques notes sortir de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et l'air se mit à scintiller. Un bloc de glace apparut. Je sortis un morceau de tissus de ma poche et l'y enfermai. Avec son bandeau, je le lui fixai cette compresse de fortune sur le front. Corée s'installa sur mon épaule et s'abrita sous son nénuphar.

Elle gazouilla un peu et agitait ses petits pieds.

Et le voyage reprit. Il nous restait un peu moins de deux semaines.

C'était assez quotidien et répétitif. Nous étions plus ou moins silencieux. Je veillai le malade. Il guérit vite de son insolation. Sa grippe m'inquiétait. Il avait de la fièvre et, durant ses moments d'émergences, délirait.

Je lui enroulai le cou sous des écharpes et eu raison de l'angine.

Heureusement, Yoh choisit de faire halte dans une auberge pour 5 jours. La distribution des chambres fut rapide : Yoh et Ren, Ryo et Choco, Horo et moi.

Si je dormais "avec" Horo, c'est jute pour la facilité des soins. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la fièvre disparaisse et que la guérison soit affirmée.

Durant les veillées, je remarquai l'absence de Hao. Sinon, je me répétai la prophétie qu'avaient dévoilé les étoiles, à mon jour de naissance.

"Quand le mal te séduira,

Ton angélisme tu perdras.

Aux ailes tu seras touchée,

À jamais, tu seras damnée !"


	6. Chapter 6

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Pour la première fois, depuis la maladie d'Horo, je déployai mes ailes. J'étais devant un miroir. J'entrouvris les yeux et un cri m'échappa. Je tombai à genoux, et pleurai à chaudes larmes. J'entendis un bruit de course. La porte s'ouvrit, et mes compagnons entrèrent.

Le miroir me les montra stupéfait. Carrément horrifié pour le cas de Ren. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et posai les mains sur mes épaules. Comme pour me protéger de la vérité ou de mon reflet.

Mes ailes de plumes blanches avaient laissé place pour des membranes noires sur lesquelles tranchaient des motifs de flamme ou de feu couleurs rouge et jaune.

Je baissai la tête. Horo se laissa tomber à mes côtés et passa son bras sur mes épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec la mue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est... c'est une prophétie, une malédiction...

-Comment cela ?

-A ma naissance, les étoiles dévoilèrent une prophétie, à mon sujet, à ma famille.

-Tu... tu sais lire les étoiles ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est facile.

-Que disait cette prophétie ?

-En gros, quand le "mal" me séduira je perdrai ce qui fait de moi un ange. C'est aux ailes que je serais touchée et qu'à jamais je serais damnée.

-Le mâle ? Un homme ?

-Non, le mal. Le mauvais. Mais c'est plus ou moins la même chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le mal sera personnifié. Et pour me séduire, ce sera un homme.

-Tes parents n'ont rien fait ?

-Si. Ils m'ont élevé dans la crainte du contact qui n'est pas animal et dans l'absence de plaisir. Et aussi de n'avoir confiance qu'en moi seule.

-Moi qui croyais que j'étais seul !

-Ça n'a pas fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Mais, si le mal t'a séduis, qui est-ce ?

-Ça, c'est personnel, par contre.

-Yoh ! Comment peux-tu oser poser une telle question à une jeune fille !

-Ça va, Ryo ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule...

-Bien Kyoko-sama.

Je levais les yeux vers le plafond. Ce garçon était vraiment un cas... Puis je remarquai que mon ami aux cheveux bleus ne m'avait pas lâché. C'était encore pire, j'étais à demie allongée sur lui. Moi qui avais tant fuie le contact humain, je me laissai faire.

De toute façon, la prophétie s'était réalisée... Trop tard pour reculer... Puis je pensai à Hao. Il n'était pas au courant de la prophétie ! Pire, encore, Hao adorait mes ailes et le soyeux de mes plumes.

Sans le vouloir, les larmes me revinrent.

Horo me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je fis disparaître ces odieuses membranes qui paraient mon dos. L'Aïnou peigna mes cheveux. Ce geste redoubla mes pleurs. Alors il me tapota, maladroitement, le dos et je me calmai. Je frottai mes yeux rougis et le lâchai.

-Je vais faire un tour.

-Seule ?

-Non, j'emmène mon oreiller !

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Crétin.

-Je la note celle-là !

PDV NORMAL

Kyoko se leva et aida Horo à faire de même. Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière et les laissa retomber sur son épaule droite. Tous étaient redescendus. Kyoko alla se promener pour se calmer. En revenant, elle avait pris une décision : parler à Hao de tout ça.

Elle remonta dans la chambre et ouvrit en grand la petite fenêtre. Elle s'y accouda et ferma les yeux, usant du diadème et de ses pouvoirs télépathiques. Rien. Elle réessaya mais n'eut pas plus de chance. La jeune fille vérifia qu'elle n'était pas surveillée, puis finit par sortir la petite coquille d'argent massif. En l'ouvrant, la bulle n'était pas là, mais elle entendit comme un bruit de ressac.

PDV KYOKO

Je suivis ce drôle de bruit, qui m'amena devant une porte de chambre. Je refermai et rouvris la coquille pour vérifier. Oui, pas de doute, cela correspondait. J'ouvris d'un coup la porte.

Hao était dans un futon et semblait malade. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son front. Il était brûlant. À la fraicheur de ma main, il tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit des yeux fiévreux. Il sourit un peu et se rendormit.

Aucun doute : même grippe qu'Horo-kun. Je courus demander de la glace en cuisine. Ils n'en avaient pas. J'attrapai Corée et la suppliai de m'en faire. Elle accepta.

Je renforçai un peu la résistance du glaçon pour faire durer la consistance de glaçon. Je plaçai directement le bloc de glace sur le front moite du brun.

Il faisait peine à voir ! Ses cheveux étaient sales et collaient à ses tempes, son corps poissait et il sentait mauvais.

Je partis chercher un seau et une carafe d'eau. Ainsi qu'un verre et un gant.

Mais en revenant dans sa chambre, il n'était plus seul : sa bande l'avait rejoint. Je ne cillai pas et remontai la tête de leur chef pour lui faire avaler une gorgée d'eau. Il était assoiffé. Il finit son verre d'eau.

Je plongeai le gant dans le seau et passai l'eau fraîche sur son corps brûlant. Son visage, ses bras, son torse... Ce qui pouvait être accessible.

À l'heure du repas, je lui fis boire une soupe miso et partis manger et me coucher.

Durant deux jours, je livrai des "soins intensifs" au malade. Je ne le quittai guère et dormais, en boule, à ses côtés. Son groupe n'avait rien à redire et me laissai faire. La petite africaine me donnait des petits coups de main, parfois. Hao commençait à émerger. Sa fièvre était quasi-nulle.

Le troisième jour, il était guéri.

PDV NORMAL

Le grand brun étendu ouvrit les yeux et papillonna des yeux.

-Kyoko ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne te soigne que depuis 2 jours.

-Qui me soignait avant ?

Silence. Personne n'osa regarder leur chef menaçant.

-Personne ?

-Hao.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu avais une maladie bizarre qui nécessite du savoir-faire. J'ai pu te soigner car j'avais déjà soigné ce type il y a peu.

-D'accord.

Le garçon aux yeux marrons foncés se leva et chancela un peu. Kyoko le rattrapa avant qu'il ne retombe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-J'ai besoin de faire un tour.

-Appuie-toi sur moi, alors. Mais avant, va prendre une douche, par pitié !

Hao grommela et, aidé par son amie, alla se doucher.

En sortant de la pièce d'eau, Hao remarqua que son amie l'attendait.

PDV HAO

Je finis de sécher les cheveux en sortant, accompagné de la vapeur d'eau. Une main s'empara de la serviette et s'occupa de me sécher les cheveux. Je levai les yeux vers elle.

-Sortons.

-Oui.

Toujours docile, mais capable de me tenir tête au cas où.

Celle qui se tient devant moi, elle est à moi, et je l'aime.

Elle me tenait par le bras.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller...

-J'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Mais nous devons être seul.

-Tu me fais peur...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tiens, là ! C'est parfait !

Elle me montra du doigt un coin de prairie verte avec des arbres. On s'assit à terre et elle regarda le sol.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle inspira.

PDV KYOKO

J'observe mes pieds, tripote mes mains : je suis nerveuse, il le sait.

-Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de la prophétie des étoiles ?

-Pas que je sache...

-À ma naissance, les étoiles ont annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle...

-Laquelle ?

-Quand le mal me séduira, mon angélisme je perdrai, aux ailes je serai touchée, à jamais, je serai damnée.

-Pa... pardon ?

-Regarde par toi-même !

Je déployai ce qui me servaient d'ailes. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon nez.

PDV HAO

Mon Dieu ! Ces ailes que j'aimais tant !

Je remarquai alors qu'elle pleurait. De mon pouce, j'essuyai ces perles égarées.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tu les aimais tant !

-Celle-ci aussi. Elles montrent mon appartenance !

-Tu... tu les aimes ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu ne les regrettes pas ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais, on ne peut plus rien faire, non ?

-Mmh...

-Avais-tu autre chose à dire ?

-Oui.

Elle fit disparaître ses ailes et la serrai dans mes bras.

-Hao...

-Oui ?

-Je... je suis...

-Tu es ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre. Fort. Je lui serrai les mains. Des larmes "éclataient" sur nos doigts joints.

-Je suis enceinte.

Explosion de bonheur !

Je la pris par le cou et la serrai. Je l'embrassai. Passionnément.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux !

-C'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi je te mentirai ? Je t'aime ! Tu m'offres la plus belle chose au monde !

-C'est un garçon.

PDV NORMAL

Hao pleura, lui aussi, de bonheur. Tout lui arrivait en bonne nouvelle.

-Oh ! Kyoko ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toutes mes vies !

-Tu... tu veux le garder ?

-Pourquoi je ne le garderai pas ? Un fils ! C'est une bonne chose !

-Oh ! Hao ! Je t'aime ! J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction !

-Es-tu rassurée maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Rentrons. Sauf si tu as quelque chose d'autres à me dire ?

-Non. J'ai tout dit.

-Alors, rentrons.

Ils se levèrent et Hao prit Kyoko dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent, tout en parlant.

-Quand partiras-tu ?

-Demain, normalement. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Disons-nous au revoir maintenant, alors.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Kyoko entra dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, tandis que Hao rejoignait son groupe.

PDV KYOKO

Je referme la porte derrière et m'écroulai dans mon futon. À demie endormie, je sentis une paire de bras me serrer et une respiration me chatouiller l'oreille.

Je sombrai dans le sommeil le plus total.

Au réveil, je reconnu le visage d'un certain shaman du nord. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais je le trouvais tout de même un peu trop près de moi. Je remarquai que j'étais prise dans un étau au niveau de la taille.

En voulant le desserrer, je compris que c'était les bras du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je réussis à sortir de cette étreinte et de mon futon. J'allai me laver, le cerveau encore pris dans les brumes du sommeil. Après la douche, j'entrai dans la chambre et me changeai. Je descendis manger avec les garçons. Je me servis de lait et allai m'emparer d'une délicieuse tartine de beurre qu'une main obtura la vue.

-Qui c'est ?

La voix était nasillarde, donc contre-faite.

-Chocolove.

-J'y suis pour rien.

-Yoh !

-Non plus !

-Euh... Ryo.

-Je n'aurais pas osé Kyoko-senseï.

-Ren ?

-Pas que ça à faire !

-Amidamaru ?

-Aucun des esprits n'oseraient faire ça.

-Ben je vois pas alors !

Je souriai en entendant les ricanements des autres.

-Ça commence par un h.

-Hao !

-Raté !

-Bon, bah... Horo, alors !

Il grommela et me rendit la vue. Je mordis avec plaisir dans le pain beurré.

-Pourquoi t'as parlé d'Hao ?

-Pour embêter Horo.

Heureusement qu'ils ne posèrent plus de questions. J'avais réellement espéré que c'était Hao. Je tournai la tête à gauche.

-Ça va faire une dizaine de minutes que tu me fixes.

-...

-Y'a un problème ?

-T'as du beurre.

Avec son pouce, il ôta le morceau de beurre. Je retournai à mon petit-déjeuner.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Il avait rougit et piqué du nez dans son bol. Yoh et Choco, en face, se donnaient des coups de coude. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-J'ai fini de manger.

Je remontai à l'étage.

PDV HORO

Je la suivis des yeux alors qu'elle gravissait les marches de son pas un peu sautillant.

-Elle est plus là, tu sais ?

-Hm...

-Horo ! Elle a disparu des escaliers ! Plus besoin de les regarder avec cet air imbécile qui te va si bien et cette bouche ouverte !

-Hein ?

Je me tournai vers eux. Ren était rouge d'avoir hurlé. Yoh et les autres tentaient de se faire oublier derrière les bols.

-Un problème, roi de pique ?

-T'as l'air d'un abruti, cheveux bleus !

-Euh... les gars ?

-Quoi ?

Yoh se recroquevilla encore plus sur sa chaise, sous l'union de nos voix.

-Elle peut vous entendre.

-...

-Euh, sinon, t'as bien dormi Ryo ?

-Choco bouge dans son sommeil.

-Et toi Choco ?

-Ryo ronfle.

-Menteur.

-Euh, et toi Ren ?

-Oui, merci. Je t'ai à peine entendu quand tu t'es mis à ronfler.

-Merci. Et toi Horo ?

Je regardai la fenêtre et cru apercevoir tomber une plume blanche. Mais une colombe qui s'envola me fit comprendre son appartenance.

-Horo ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Mmh... Kyoko s'est mise à parler.

-Elle parle en dormant ?

-C'est pas la première fois, pourtant.

-Quand on dort dehors, elle parle pas.

-Elle dort pas, non plus.

-Euh... ah ouais. Logique.

-Elle disait quoi ?

-... "Maudite", "étoiles", "prophétie", "je t'aime", "Hao", "Horo", "toi"...

-...

-Et tous nos prénoms. En fait, elle parle pas vraiment, seulement des mots.

-Elle a dit Hao ?

-Bah... ouais.

-T'es sûr ?

-Euh...

-Je me demande bien pourquoi !

-T'as qu'à lui demander.

-Et lui avouer qu'on l'écoute !

-Vous vous intéressez beaucoup à cette jeune fille, on dirait, maître Yoh.

Amidamaru venait de parler.

-Je me demande juste pourquoi elle a prononcé le nom de mon frère...

-Vous savez où elle était durant les deux derniers jours ?

-Elle soignait quelqu'un, si j'ai bien compris...

-Tu sais pas qui c'était ?

-Elle l'a pas dit.

-Et cette histoire de prophétie ? Vous y croyez ?

-Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est les motifs de ses ailes.

-Tu parles des flammes ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'en connais beaucoup des gens symbolisant le mal avec un esprit de feu ?

-Tu... tu veux dire...

-Hao. Ouais.

-Et comment ?

-Ren a raison ! Comment l'aurait-elle rencontré ? Elle ne nous a pas lâché !

-Elle devrait se réchauffer. Avec une grande chaleur.

-Merde. Spirit of Fire.

-Exactement.

-Ce n'est pas son genre...

-On ne sait rien d'elle.

La vérité, douloureuse, me perça le cœur.

-Vous avez des doutes sur elle ?

-Oui, désolé.

Je me levai.

-Au moins, c'est clair.

Je sortis de la salle à manger et montai.

PDV KYOKO

Je les entendais que trop bien... L'oreille collée au plancher de ma chambre suffit. Je me relevai et époussetai mon jean. Pour une fois, j'avais un T-shirt normal. J'ai remarqué que de nouveaux tatouages sont apparus.

Je m'agenouillai et terminai mon sac, alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Horo.

-T'as tout entendu, j'imagine ?

-Oui. La chambre est au-dessus de la salle à manger. De plus, vous étiez pas discret.

-Je suis désolé...

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir dit aux autres ce que tu avais dit...

-T'inquiètes !

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi tu as dis Hao ?

-Comme vous, en entendant la prophétie, j'ai pensé à Hao. Mais il ne m'a, pour le moment, jamais approché.

C'est vrai. Je mens. Mais je sauve ma peau tout de même !

-De quoi avais-tu rêvé ?

-J'ai revécu ma naissance, l'annonce de la prophétie, le passé et le futur.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Seulement 15 ans. Comme toi. Pourquoi ?

-Je me le demandai. Tu sais voir le futur ?

-Oui.

Il me regarda, baissa la tête et rougit. La voix de Ren se fit entendre.

-"On y va !

-J'arrive !"

Union de nos deux voix.

J'enfilai les lanières de mon sac et descendis, suivis de près par Horo. Ils nous attendaient en bas. Chacun arborait une expression différente. Yoh était calme, Ryo était nerveux, Chocolove était soucieux et Ren avait croisé les bras et ne disait mot.

Je ne disais rien et sortis.

On repartit. On parlait peu. Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Les X-laws se ramenèrent et nous cassèrent les pieds.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Si c'est encore pour nous menacer ou pour qu'on vous rallie. Laissez tomber !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça.

Le blond, il s'appelle Marco. C'est écrit dans sa tête.

-C'est pour supprimer une menace. À jamais.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle-là !

Il me montrait du doigt, avec la tête de quelqu'un montrant un moucheron sur le pare-brise.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Vous êtes bien Kyorakao Shanita Reshinata ?

-Je préfère Kyoko Reshi, si ça vous dérange pas.

-Tu es accusée de réincarnation et de passion charnelle avec Hao Asakura.

-Pardon ?

-Tu attends aussi un enfant de lui.

-Qui... qui vous a dis ça ?

-Notre Sainte Iron Maiden !

-Ah ! Vous travaillez pour Jeanne ! Elle a jamais réussi à me piffrer.

-Avoues-tu tes crimes, démon ?

-Pour la réincarnation, oui. Pour le reste, non.

Horo prit la parole.

-Mais... Quel âge as-tu à la fin, Kyoko ?

-324 ans... Je crois.

-Avoueras-tu avoir été séduit pas ce démon d'Hao ?

-Hao n'est pas un démon !

Yoh et moi avons crié.

-Tu avoues donc ton crime ?

-Non.

-Montre le démon que tu caches en toi !

À ces mots, j'eus l'impression d'être en feu. Par instinct, je me pliai en deux.

PDV NORMAL

La jeune fille était à genoux et haletait. Elle avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouge avec une pupille orange. D'un coup, ses ailes surgirent, éclatant ses vêtements. Elles étaient très grandes et noires sur lesquelles tranchaient les éclatantes flammes oranges, rouges et jaunes, semblant dévorer les membranes de chauve-souris.

Sa peau se couvrit de tatouages noirs, un peu comme quand Choco fusionne avec Mick.

Elle se releva et parla d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Qui es-tu pour choisir si je meurs ou si je vis ?

-Euh...

-Tu n'es rien qu'un moucheron sur mes 400 années d'existence !

-Je suis la justice !

-Tu n'es pas la justice. Tu n'en est qu'un faux-semblant !

Des flammes sortaient de sa bouche par intermittence. Ses doigts étaient des griffes brunes.

-Tout comme ta fausse Sainte en fer-blanc !

-N'insultez jamais l'Iron Maiden devant moi !

Il sortit un petit pistolet, d'où sortit un ange, vite suivit par ceux des autres.

Kyorakao se mit à rire. Ce rire glaça le sang de tous. Il ressemblait à celui de Hao quand il savait sa victoire proche.

-Êtes-vous sûr de toujours vouloir vous battre ?

-Plus que jamais !

-Vous avez choisi votre mort. Over Soul géant !

Une ombre ailée parue derrière elle. C'était un phénix blanc avec des yeux de flamme jaune et une flammèche en guise de langue.

-Fusion !

Une tornade blanche les enveloppa. Quand elle disparut, il y avait un dragon à deux ailes.

-Veux-tu toujours te battre ?

-Oui ! Jamais je ne reculerai devant le mal !

Une flamme entoura les X et s'éteignit.

-Oups ! Ça m'a échappé !

Une lueur narquoise brillait dans les yeux devenus vert émeraudes.

-Toujours partant ?

-Toujours !

-Commençons, alors.

PDV KYOKO

Du bout de la gueule, je lâchai un nouveau jet de flammes. Il brûla cruellement deux équipiers en blancs. Un coup d'aile et je me débarrassai de leurs anges. Avec des attaques minimes, je réduisais leurs furyokus.

Il ne restait plus que Marco et ce gamin aux cheveux verts du nom de Lyserg. Je baillai, et m'assis. Distraitement, je mettais à nul leurs attaques tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé et dis.

Comment connaissait-il mon prénom et mon nom ? Comment savait-il ça de moi ? Et surtout : comment savait-il que j'étais enceinte ?

C'est la première fois que ces métamorphoses se produisaient. Tout ce pouvoir était... grisant.

D'un coup de patte, j'écrasai les anges des deux guignols.

-Je vous laisse la vie sauve à tous deux et à vos compagnons. Partez ou je vous tuerai. Tous.

-Nous nous reverrons ! Sale monstre ! Et notre Sainte Jeanne t'annihilera !

-Ou alors, ce sera l'inverse !

Ils disparurent, sans un mot.

Je repris ma taille et mon aspect normal. Je me tournai vers mes amis et baissai la tête et les yeux. Je m'agenouillai et attendis.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Kyoko ou quelque soit ton nom. Tu nous as caché trop de choses.

-Je m'appelle Kyorakao Shanita Mariane Naomé Reshinita Shaozi. Mes parents sont morts à mes vrais dix ans. J'ai connu Hao peu de temps après. Nous devînmes de bons amis. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi, et je ne le voulais pas. Il m'apprit quelques un de ses secrets dont celui de la réincarnation. Je fus recueillis par une jeune femme du nom de Naomé Shaozi. Par respect et par devoir envers elle, je porte son regretté nom. Elle est morte dans un incendie alors que j'étais à l'école.

Une cousine voulut me recueillir à son tour mais je refusai. J'ai fais une croix sur ma famille. Je suis partie et ai visité de nombreux pays avant de me fixer en Italie. Je décidai d'essayer de vivre normalement, oubliant mes pouvoirs shamaniques. J'avais une vie heureuse. J'étais mariée et étais mère d'un garçon bien bâti et d'une fille magnifique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : Les frères Mantoula et Hako m'appartiennent !

-Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Ils sont morts. En revenant du travail, la maison brûlait. Encore une fois. Je fonçai dans la maison en flamme et une poutre se détacha et me tua.

-Pourtant, tu es bien vivante.

-Le savoir que m'avait inculqué Hao fit son œuvre. Je renaissais de nouveau.

-Tu ne sais pas où est le village de Dobby ?

-Non. Les tournois sont tous les 500 ans et je n'ai même pas 400 ans. Désolée, Yoh.

-Ce qu'a dit Marco, c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Tout. Tout est vrai. Mais je ne vous voulais aucun mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que c'est vrai ?

-J'aurais pu vous tuer plus d'une fois. Même dans votre sommeil.

-Elle a raison. En plus, pendant ce combat, elle a usé d'un bouclier pour vous protéger.

-Merci Amidamaru de me croire.

Un corbeau se posa sur mon épaule. Je lui grattai sous le bec.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est mon gardien protecteur.

-Un oiseau ?

-Oui... et non ! Montre leur ta véritable apparence Benjamin !

Le corbeau sauta de mon épaule, et, en touchant le sol de ses pattes, il devient un elfe de haute stature, armé d'un arc et d'un carquois, ceinturé d'une épée et porte une armure dorée. Il avait des cheveux longs et verts avec des yeux violets. Il avait une bouche avec des lèvres un peu rosées.

-Je m'appelle Benjamin Sellamir. Je suis un guerrier elfe.

-Amidamaru, samouraï japonais.

-Bason, guerrier chinois.

-Il s'appelle Mick, c'est un jaguar.

-Tôkagero, bandit japonais !

-Et voici Corée, c'est une Minutienne.

-Enchanté.

Il se mit en tailleur à mes côtés et se tut.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-...

-Dans tous les cas, je ne peux plus rester avec vous. Vous ne me faites plus confiance.

-Elle a raison.

Je regardai Ren.

-Nous n'arrivons pas à rester soudés ensemble.

-Tu le savais Kyoko ?

-Oui.

-Alors que va-t-il se passer ?

-Vous ne voudrez pas que je reste avec vous. Nous ne formerons plus un groupe. Je suis mon chemin toute seule.

-C'est ce que nous ferons.

-Bien. Adieu.

-Adieu.

Benjamin redevint corbeau et se percha de nouveau sur mon épaule droite pendant que je me levai.

Horo s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi.

Tous récupèrent leurs bagages et partirent. J'époussetai mon pantalon et remarquai que mon T-shirt n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissus. Je rougis et sortis un autre T-shirt avec le décolleté arrière pour mes nouvelles ailes. Je touchai du bout des doigts les nouveaux tatouages qui apparaissaient sur mon ventre. J'enfilai mon nouveau haut. Je me relevai et marchai. Benjamin me guidait. Je trouvai le chemin et arrivai vite. J'utilisai mes ailes la nuit pour parcourir plus de distance dans la direction que Benjamin m'avait dit dans la journée.

Après avoir réussi l'épreuve du Great Spirit, j'entrai dans le village tant recherché. Un regard vers ma cloche-oracle m'apprit que j'avais une semaine d'avance. Je m'établissais et attendis, patiemment.

Quand l'annonce qu'il fallait faire des équipes de trois, je me mis à angoisser : personne ne me voudra !

Je ma calmai en allant dans la forêt et m'allongeai sur l'épaisse sur l'herbe épaisse. Je savais que Hao était arrivé. Depuis tout ce temps, il connaissait le chemin par cœur ! Il n'est pas venu me voir. Je sais pourquoi : nul ne doit savoir le point faible de tous deux ! Je désespérai toujours de trouver des coéquipiers. Alors que j'allai me résigner à ne pouvoir qu'être spectateur, un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année au moins, m'interpela. Je me retournai et le regardai. Il était grand, beau, mince. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux rubis. Il me sourit d'un sourire ravageur, me montrant ses dents parfaites et blanches.

-Pardon mademoiselle...

-Appelez-moi Kyoko.

-Enchanté, je suis Kevin. Je voulais savoir si cela vous plairait d'intégrer mon équipe.

-Avec plaisir. J'avais peur de ne pas en trouver.

-Viens. Je vais te présenter à mon frère.

-C'est le troisième ?

-Oui. Il s'appelle Karl. Nous sommes frère jumeaux.

-Ah !

Il m'emmena devant un double de lui-même, avec les cheveux un peu plus foncés et les yeux noisettes.

-Frérot ! J'ai trouvé une troisième !

-Génial ! Bonjour.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Kyorakao Reshinita. Mais je préfère Kyoko Reshi.

-Enchanté. Je suis Karl Mantoula.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-Nous avons 16 ans. Et toi ?

-15.

-Si on allait s'enregistrer ?

-Il faut trouver un nom à notre équipe.

-Les 3 K ?

-Ça fait produit ménager.

-Tout simplement les "K" suffirait, non ?

-Pas mauvaise idée.

-Adoptée !

On partit nous enregistrer devant le Pache.

-Nom, prénom ?

-Karl Mantoula.

-Kevin Mantoula.

-Kyorakao Shanita Mariane Naomé Reshinita Shaozi dit Kyoko Reshi.

-Euh... Quels sont les prénoms ?

-Kyorakao Shanita Mariane Naomé dit Kyoko.

-Noms ?

-Reshinita Shaozi dit Reshi.

-Nom de l'équipe ?

-Les K.

-Enregistrés.

-T'as un prénom à rallonge, dis-moi !

-Pas ma faute.

On passa le temps à s'entraîner. Ils avaient un niveau assez fort que je renforçai. Je ne leur montrai pas tout mon pouvoir ni ma véritable apparence de combat.

Évidemment, notre premier combat arriva. Compte tenu mon niveau de furyoku, nous étions dans les puissants. Ce qui fis que notre première bataille fut contre les X-I.

-L'équipe des X-I contre l'équipe des K ! Fight !

-Nous allons te renvoyer dans l'enfer que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter !

-Tu vas être brûlé pour cette nouvelle impertinence !

Je réussis à calmer mon démon intérieur et limitai ma métamorphose aux ailes et aux tatouages. D'un coup d'aile, je me retrouvai à une distance respectable de tous.

-Benjamin ! Over soul géant !

Le phénix revient.

-Fusion !

Le dragon fut de retour. Ma voix fit trembler tout le stade.

-Veux-tu toujours te battre ou ressembler à un paquet de cendre ?

-Je me battrai ! Jusqu'à la mort !

-Elle surviendra d'un instant à l'autre.

Kevin et Karl essayèrent cette nouvelle technique. Ce qui fait que je me retrouvai avec une mouette géante (Kevin) et un aigle géant (Karl). Je m'entourai de brouillard pour changer de forme et devins un énorme corbeau noir.

-Je prends le blondinet !

-Je prends celui aux cheveux vert, Karl !

-Je prends la statue de fer !

-Ne te casse pas le bec dessus Karl ! Je te donnerai un coup de patte si tu veux !

-Avec plaisir !

Tout ça dit par la langue des oiseaux, ce qui fait que personne n'a compris nos propos.

Je lançai un croassement et nous foncèrent sur nos proies.

Marco fut assommé d'un coup de bec.

Lyserg et Kévin se battaient. Voyant Karl et Jeanne, je m'approchai de cette dernière et l'assommai, elle aussi, d'un jet de magie traitreusement lancé. Kévin en avait terminé avec Lyserg.

-Victoire des K sur les X-I !

Je repris ma forme normale, suivie des autres.

Les mois passèrent et les victoires s'enchaînèrent. Hao et moi, on se voyait de temps en temps, au fond des bois.

On parlait peu, savourant l'instant et le silence de la nature. Je me blottissais contre le corps chaud de mon aimé tandis que ce dernier posait ses mains sur mon ventre sacrément rebondit.

Je cachai ce dernier du mieux que je pouvais. Personne ne me posait de questions sur ce sujet.

Hao est inquiet. Il a peur de perdre l'enfant ou la mère à la naissance. Voir les deux. Difficile de le calmer ! De plus, il n'y a aucun accoucheur ici. Lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien ne le calme pas. Il est si nerveux qu'il risque de perdre aux matchs prochains...

Plusieurs fois, je croise l'équipe Fumbari et the Ren. Mais nous ne faisons que nous saluer. Yoh échange quelques mots avec moi et Faust me demande si j'aurai besoin d'aide. Horo s'informe. Rien de plus.

J'ai de plus en plus mal au ventre. Je sors de la demeure où je dormais et me dirige vers la forêt, dans une prairie où le mousse et l'herbe sont épais et doux. Je m'allonge dessus. Contractions. J'ai mal. Les perspectives que je serais bientôt délivrée me fait du bien et me rend du courage.

L'accouchement commence. Hao est arrivé dès la sensation de douleur. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, la tête sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur le chêne en face. Nos deux gardiens ont été prié de nous laisser seul.

Hao serre des dents pendant la douleur qui me transperce. Je regarde les étoiles, espérant déchiffrer un message heureux pour mon fils. Mais elle restent désespérément cachées. Elles seront visibles quand l'enfant sera libéré de sa mère, peut-être.

Ça y est. J'entends l'enfant hurler, puis se calmer;

-Vas voir ton fils et donne-le moi.

Hao me tendit le nourrisson. Je coupai le cordon ombilical et enroulai un morceau de chiffon au bout. Je remis le bébé dans les bras de l'heureux papa.

-Vas le laver, s'il-te plait.

-Et toi ?

-Vas le laver.

Il se dirigea vers le petit ruisseau. Je me relevai un peu et observai le ciel.

Les étoiles brillaient du plus fort qu'elles pouvaient. Je répétai le message à Hao.

"Enfant d'un couple heureux,

Enfant deviendra chaleureux.

À son père ressemblera,

Sa mère, il aimera."

-Il deviendra quelqu'un.

-Peut-être. Tu as fini de le laver ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il a sûrement faim !

J'ouvris ma chemise et pris le petit garçon dans mes bras. Il téta avec bonheur.

-Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

-Harakao ?

-Dit Hako ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est un Asakura, c'est sûr.

-Ça fait bizarre d'être père...

-...

-On ne l'est qu'une fois.

-On rentre ?

-Oui.

Je refermai ma chemise et essuyai la bouche du bébé. Hao enleva sa cape et l'enveloppa dedans. Puis, il passa son bras droit autour de ma taille et me colle à son torse nu et brûlant. Il m'embrassa... Nous avons failli rester longtemps dans cette étreinte si Hako ne s'était manifesté.

-Rentre avec moi. Je suis seule dans cette grande bâtisse...

-Avec plaisir, ma femme.

-Cher époux !

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Oui. Tu viens ?

Je le pris par le coude et l'emmenai. Il se laissa faire. Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, je le lâchai.

-Je vais le coucher.

Il hocha la tête. Je posai le petit dans son berceau en bois clair. Je retournai voir Hao. Je poussai la porte et on entra ensemble dans la pièce. Il m'embrassa tandis que sa main droite se fixait dans mes cheveux et celle de droite se nichait dans le creux de mes reins. Nos vêtements glissèrent au sol rapidement. Puis je me rappelai que j'avais accouché à peine une heure auparavant.

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je viens d'enfanter, la blessure ne s'est pas encore refermée.

-Oh...

-Ne m'en veux pas.

-Pas grave. Combien de temps pour la cicatrisation ?

-Une semaine à peine.

-Ceinture durant une semaine... Bonne nuit, dors, femme de mes rêves.

-Bonne nuit, homme de mon éternité...

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Il posa son nez dans mon cou et s'endormit après avoir tiré la couette de coton sur nous. Je posai ma main droite sur sa joue et sombrai à mon tour dans un puissant sommeil, fatiguée par les actions passées de la journée.

Hao resta la semaine avec moi, s'occupant sans cesse d'Harakao. Il lui fit faire plein de promenades dans la forêt de sa naissance, pour l'habituer à la nature et la lui faire aimer. Il déborde d'amour pour ce gamin qui vient de lui et de moi. Pendant cette semaine, je pus me reposer. Heureusement, les Paches ne m'ont pas envoyé de combat. Ni à Hao.

À la fin de cette semaine de paix et de calme, Hao dut rejoindre sa bande. Tous les soirs, il venait souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils, puis rentrait dans son habitation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ! Ne prenez pas au sérieux mes combats et autres trucs en rapport avec le S.F (Shaman Fight, pour ceux qui savent pas). J'ai écris ça avec les animes comme seuls supports.
> 
> Alors, au menu : un combat et des rebondissements par poignées !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Nous étions arrivés aux combats décisifs. Seul à seul. Pendant mes combats, Hao gardait Hako. Pendant les siens, je m'occupai de lui.

Il a bien fallu que je me batte contre mes amis. Horo fut battu en 15 minutes. Ren fut plus difficile. Je dus calmer mon démon intérieur qui me hurlait de le réduire en charpie. Une demie-heure plus tard, on le ramassa dans le sable. Ryo n'eut pas plus de chance que Choco.

Les autres ne furent pas en combat contre moi.

Évidemment, la pire des batailles se déclara. Je devais me battre contre Hao. Nous nous étions mis d'accord auparavant.

J'allai à l'auberge En.

Je frappai à la porte. Anna m'ouvrit et me fit entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin de tes services.

-En quoi je t'aiderai ?

-En gardant mon fils avec toi.

Je sortis la chose informe de la couverture bleue. Harakao fit un grand sourire et tapa des mains.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Harakao. Mais tu peux l'appeler Hako.

-Combien de temps devrai-je le garder ?

-Tu acceptes ?

-Oui.

-Le temps de mon combat. Je reviendrai après.

-Son père ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

-Je me bats contre lui.

-D'accord. Quand ton combat commence ?

-Demain, vers 10h. Tu veux le garder aujourd'hui aussi ou je le récupère ?

-Je vais essayer de m'y habituer.

-D'accord. Je vous le laisse, alors. À demain !

-À demain.

En sortant, je me suis mis à rire. Un rire de démente. Anna avait été subjuguée sous le charme du bébé. Au point qu'elle ne s'est même pas demandée qui était le père. Elle aurait refusé, sinon...

Je passai le reste de la journée à m'entraîner. Ça ne servait à rien, je le savais. Ce combat sera mon dernier. Je le savais.

PDV NORMAL

Anna réveilla doucement Harakao. Elle n'avait pas osé le dire, mais cet enfant était fabuleux. Il ne pleurait presque jamais et était très intelligent. Elle soupira à l'idée de devoir le rendre.

Elle descendit l'escalier, le petit dans les bras, et alla s'asseoir avec les autres à la table du petit-déjeuner.

-Quel est le combat d'aujourd'hui ?

-Kyoko Reshi contre Hao Asakura.

-Quoi !

Anna était livide et avait les yeux exorbités.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle se bat contre Hao ?

-Bah, ouais, pourquoi ?

-Tu veux dire que Harakao est leur fils ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Anna berçait Hako machinalement.

-Kyoko est venu hier après-midi, me demandant de garder son fils. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, car elle avait un combat et que le père de Hako ne pouvait pas s'en charger, vu qu'elle se battait contre lui.

-Tu veux dire que je suis tonton de cet adorable bout de chou ?

-Logiquement, oui.

-Bonjour bonhomme !

Yoh récupéra son neveu des bras de sa fiancée qui tremblait un peu. Il se mit à le chatouiller, suivi de tous.

Séduit par le bébé aux yeux marrons chocolat, ils avaient oublié ses terribles origines.

Kyoko partit combattre une dernière fois, heureuse que son bébé soit accepté d'eux.

PDV KYOKO

-Kyorakao Shanita Mariane Naomé Reshinita Shaozi contre Hao Asakura. Fight !

Il était là, en face de moi. Ses beaux et longs cheveux bruns flottaient au gré du vent, ainsi que sa cape. Il me regardait, calme et souriant. J'étais moi-même apaisée. Je laissai mon démon me métamorphoser. J'entendis les gradins. Noir de monde et peureux de ma forme.

-Benjamin ?

-Maîtresse ?

-Lance maléfique !

-Bien Kyoko-dono !

Dans un tourbillon noir, une lance de 15m apparut à ma main pourvue de griffes brunes.

Pendant ce temps, Hao avait fusionné avec son esprit. Nous nous affrontâmes. Le combat fut à la fois bestial et humain. Pas de coups traîtres ni de ruses. Un simple combat loyal.

Je faisais tout pour que le côté droit de mon cou soit accessible. Il finit par comprendre et frappa de sa lame flamboyante ce coin. Je m'écroulai, une main appuyée sur mon cou sanglant. Tout en tombant à genoux, je redevenais humaine. Hao redevint lui-aussi ce qu'il était. Je tentai de toutes mes forces de calmer le flot de liquide rouge qui coulait de mon oreille.

Il alla à moi et me tendit une main, la paume vers le ciel. J'y posai une main recouverte de sang chaud. Il me releva et me serra la main.

-Beau match, n'est-ce pas ?

-Magnifique. Félicitations.

-Merci.

Puis il tira sur ma main.

-Mmh... Laisse-moi faire.

-D'accord.

D'un claquement de doigts, une petite flamme apparut dans sa main. Il l'approcha de ma blessure. Je sentis une brûlure. Il avait cautérisé la plaie. Le sang ne coulait plus.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien, Kyoko. De l'aide ?

-Je sais marcher, merci.

Je passai mon bras sous le sien, sous les hurlements inaudibles de la foule en furie.

-Qu'as-tu fait d'Harakao ?

Nous étions sortis du stade et nous nous promenions sous les platanes.

-Je l'ai confié à Anna.

-Tu es folle ?

-Notre fils a un charme fou. Il l'a aussitôt séduite !

-C'est pas vrai ?

-Je te le jure !

Hao partit dans un fou rire, vite rejoint par mon rire.

-Tu as perdu, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je n'aurais pas pu gagner, de toute façon.

-En effet.

-Merci.

-De rien.

PDV HAO

Je la regardai. Des cernes violets bordaient ses yeux foncés, sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu as l'air crevée...

-Malgré ses airs d'ange, Hako me réveille la nuit pour boire.

-Ah bon ?

-Tous les bébés font ça, mais c'est assez crevant.

-Tu ne peux plus dormir la nuit ?

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup, plutôt.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Non, ça ira. Merci quand même.

-De rien.

Elle étouffa un bâillement.

-Bon, je vais chercher Hako.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Comme tu veux.

Elle me guida jusqu'à un grand bâtiment où un panneau annonçait : auberge En. Son poing toqua contre le panneau de bois qui fut ouvert par Anna. Elle nous salua d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu veux récupérer ton fils ?

-S'il-te plait.

-Viens.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna rentra dans la maison, suivit de Kyoko et de moi. Notre fils faisait la sieste, dans les bras de Yoh qui faisait de même, la tête penchée.

Anna secoua Yoh qui ouvrit le yeux. Je tendis les bras pour recevoir le corps de mon petit garçon qui somnolait toujours.

Je serrai ce dernier contre moi et l'emmitouflai dans un pan de mon poncho. Je ne détachai pas les yeux de ce petit corps frêle.

-Bien dormi Yoh ?

PDV KYOKO

L'interpelé se frotta les yeux.

-Merveilleusement !

-Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec lui ?

-C'est un ange ce bébé !

-Vu le diable de père et la démone de mère qu'il a, c'est assez étonnant !

-Non mais dis-donc !

-C'est la vérité, Hao !

-J'ai du mal à croire que je suis déjà tonton !

-Tu as la preuve devant toi.

-Quand oka-san saura qu'elle est grand-mère...

-Je ne sais pas si je vais prévenir la famille de ce nouveau Asakura.

-Attendons la fin. Nous verrons bien...

-Bon, on va vous laisser. Au revoir.

Hao était dans le couloir quand Yoh m'attrapa par la manche.

-Euh...

-Oui ?

-Nous voudrions savoir si ça vous dérangerait de nous le confier de temps en temps.

-Je ne sais pas... Je suis exclue des combats, maintenant...

-Tu n'aurais qu'à venir, alors...

-C'est d'accord. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et à bientôt !

-À bientôt...

Je sortis, un sourire flottait sur ma bouche. Je rejoignis Hao.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Yoh aimerait que son neveu revienne de temps en temps.

-Qu'as-tu répondu ?

-Que je verrai.

-Tu as bien fait...

-On va manger ?

-Où ?

-En ville, ça te dis ?

-Pourquoi pas...

-Je vais nourrir Hako, alors.

On s'arrêta, sur un banc. Je récupérai l'affamé des bras de son père et l'abreuva. Il s'endormit; peu après. Hao m'emmena dans le petit restaurant tenu par Silva et Karim. Je posai le petit endormi sur la banquette et nous commandâmes.

Tout en mangeant, rouleau de printemps pour lui, steak et pommes de terre sautées pour moi, nous parlâmes du passé et du futur, tout en nous gardant de parler du présent. À la fin du repas, Hao paya, malgré mon refus, et m'emmena en balade.

-Que Yoh garde mon fils est une bonne idée...

-Ah bon ?

-Comme ça, nous pourrons sortir plus souvent.

-Je vois...

-Rentrons.

Le soir venu, Hao et moi fêtâmes cette victoire à notre manière, sous une couette.

Quelques jours passèrent.

PDV NORMAL

Un soir, Hao emmena son fils chez son frère qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Il avait invité la shamane aux cheveux noirs au restaurant le plus chic de Dobby.

Il enfila un smoking blanc qui mettait en valeur ses beaux cheveux marrons, puis il toqua à la porte de la chambre de la belle invitée. Elle lui répondit à travers la cloison de bois.

-Oui ?

-Es-tu prête ?

Pour toute réponse, le panneau glissa, laissant place à une splendide beauté. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une épaisse queue de cheval, à ses oreilles pendaient des boucles dorées, son corps était moulé dans un étroit fourreau violet sans manche. Elle portait un collier aux maillons dorés et dont le pendentif était un améthyste. Ses paupières étaient mauve et sa bouche un peu plus rose. Ses joues avaient rosis sous le regard scrutateur de Hao.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Tu es superbe.

Elle se détendit. Hao lui proposa un bras qu'elle accepta. Arrivés dans le restaurant, un serveur les amena devant la table que le shaman millénaire avait réservé pour eux deux. Durant le repas, ils n'échangèrent que très peu de mots. Arrivés au dessert, Hao se décida.

PDV HAO

J'inspirai un grand coup et choisis de me lancer. Je la regardai. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient de bonheur. Je lui souriai. Elle était si belle ! Mon cœur rata un battement. Je glissai une main tremblante dans ma poche gauche, et en sortis une petite boite noire. Je tendis ma main vers la sienne et l'y recueilli. J'ouvris la mystérieuse petite boite. J'ouvris le couvercle de ma main libre. Un brillant de l'anneau étincela dans le noir.

-J'ai une demande à te faire. Une demande dont la réponse, quelqu'elle soit, chamboulera à jamais notre vie.

Elle redevint sérieuse, mais les étincelles restèrent dans ses yeux.

-Kyorakao Shanita Mariane Naomé Reshinita Shaozi, acceptes-tu de te fiancer à moi ?

-Oui...

Elle avait répondu dans un souffle. Je glissai le bijou à son annulaire droit. Ma main gauche partit contre sa joue. Des mèches de cheveux noirs frôlèrent ma main. Elle pencha son buste. Ma main se cala sous son menton. Je me penchai aussi. Elle posai ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrouvris la bouche.

C'était un baiser doux et langoureux. Un baiser d'amour, d'amoureux, d'un couple heureux.

On se leva. Je réglai l'addition et l'aidai à mettre la mini-veste qui est de la même couleur que sa tenue. Je pris ma veste sur mon épaule et lui tint la porte ouverte. Une fois dehors, je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et la pressai contre moi. On marcha un peu, et on s'assit sur la colline en face du Great Spirit.

-Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

-Rien... C'est juste que... j'ai peur de tout perdre... de te perdre...

-Pour le moment, je suis là, non ?

-Si.

-Tu ne me perdras pas aussi facilement. Rassures-toi.

Elle sourit un peu et arrêta de pleurer. Je recueilli les dernières sur mon pouce. Elles se changèrent en perles

-Le jour où ça se passera. Elles seront changées en eau.

-J'espère qu'elles ne se liquéfieront jamais...

Kyoko glissa ces promesses dans une petite poche.

Ce coin de nature n'est pas passant, il est calme, loin de la ville et confortable... Je posai ma veste. Je l'embrassai. Les vêtements tombèrent à terre.

Nous nous réveillâmes tôt le lendemain matin, le corps couvert de rosée.

Je regardai ce corps qui se réveillait peu à peu et qui m'appartenait. Tout entier. Je l'aime. Je lui dis. Elle sourit en s'habillant. Je joue avec le mèches de ses cheveux qui volent un peu et dansent pendant qu'elle bouge.

Une fois prêt, on rentra dans la chambre qu'elle louait le temps du tournoi. Je me changeai pendant qu'elle prenait une douche.

Fiançailles... Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà un pas de fait pour notre futur commun.

PDV NORMAL

Après qu'ils aient enfilés leurs vêtements habituels, le couple partit chercher leur fils. Yoh remarqua l'anneau au doigt de Kyoko.

-Vous avez décidé de sauter le pas ?

-Nous ne sommes que fiancés... comme Anna et toi.

-Depuis quand ?

-Hier soir.

-Eh bien, mes félicitations ! Future belle-sœur...

-Merci, futur beau-frère.

-À quand le mariage ?

-On n'y pense pas encore !

Kyoko était radieuse. Hao souriait lui-aussi, mais à cette dernière phrase, ses yeux s'étaient assombris. La belle shamane cala son fils dans ses bras et sortit, suivit de son nouveau fiancé dont les yeux débordaient d'amour pour ces deux personnes. Quand ils furent sortis tous trois de l'auberge, Yoh les regarda et soupira;

PDV YOH

Anna entra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ils sont vraiment bien ensemble, non ?

-Si tu as raison. Ils ont des points communs et se complètent à la fois.

-C'est vrai...

-Va me faire 300 pompes.

-Bien Anna.

PDV KYOKO

Trois semaines se sont passées. Hao en a assez. Il est trop impatient pour attendre la fin, pour être shaman king.

Hako grandit très vite. Il sait déjà marcher et parler, alors qu'il n'a même pas 1 an. Il a des cheveux bruns foncés, limite noirs, des yeux chocolats et une peau dorée. En fait, c'est le portrait craché de son père.

Yoh et les autre adorent le garder. Je le leur apporte souvent et pour tout genre de causes. Ils l'acceptent, bras ouverts.

Malgré cela, Hao reste toujours obnubilé sur le fait que Yoh devait le rejoindre et qu'il allait être Shaman King.


	10. Chapter 10

Un soir, alors que nous étions en train d'observer les étoiles, Hao se tourna vers moi.

-Nous nous sommes fiancés il y a un peine un mois. Demain je n'oserai peut-être pas. Plus tard, je n'en aurai pas le temps... Kyoko... Acceptes-tu de laisser ton nom pour porter fièrement celui d'Asakura ?

-...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me trouvai trop jeune. Il devait le sentir.

-Je ne te demande pas tout de suite de le faire.

-J'accepte. J'accepte de devenir une Asakura, de faire ma vie avec toi et de devenir ta femme à jamais...

Un nouvel anneau, avec un rubis incrusté, rejoignit l'autre.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Ma femme doit en être digne.

-Digne de quoi ?

-Digne d'être mon épouse.

Il me l'avait dit d'une voix douce. Sa main caressa ma joue, puis mon cou. Il m'embrassa. Je l'embrassai.

Les étoiles brillaient plus fort que d'ordinaire.

Pour une fois, nous ne fîmes que nous embrasser et n'allâmes pas plus loin.

-Je t'aime Kyorakao Asakura.

-Moi aussi Hao, je t'aime.

Malheureusement, Hao dût rentrer voir sa bande. Je restai seule avec Harakao. Un mauvais pressentiment me troublait. Hao allait chambouler le futur et modifier le présent. Hao... Que vas-tu faire comme bêtise ?

Le prévenir est impossible. Il ne m'écoutera pas. Je le sais.

Pas qu'il ne croit pas à mes visions. Il y croit, lui, au moins. Mais il pensera que je veux éviter qu'il gagne ou que je veux contrecarrer ses fabuleux plans.

Je me couchai, fébrile. Malheureusement, cette pression m'empêcha de fermer l'œil. À l'approche de l'aurore, je m'habillai en vitesse et sortis en coup de vent, non sans avoir mis mon fils sous la garde d'un esprit bienveillant.

Courant et trébuchant, j'arrivai au Great Spirit en ayant passé par la voie des airs. Survolant la forêt, le vol fut plus rude mais je tins bon. Il fallait coûte que coûte que je parle à Hao ! Dussais-je en mourir !

Mais quelque chose contrecarra mes plans. Malgré mes coups d'ailes puissants et rapides, la grande colonne bleue restait inaccessible. Elle ne semblait guère se rapprocher. De désespoir et de fatigue, je me laissai tomber en repliant mes ailes. J'étais très haut dans l'espace séparant la grotte des arbres, exactement au centre. Et la distance était plutôt... grande. L'idée de crier ne me traversa pas l'esprit, en dehors de se mordre la langue, ça n'aide en rien. Je fermai les paupières, me préparant au choc... Choc qui ne vint pas à ma grande surprise. Écarquillant les yeux, je reconnus le furyoku de Yoh mêlé du mien.

Je souris gentiment alors qu'il me déposait à terre. Me tendant le bras, il m'adressa son sourire si rassurant. Revenant sur mes pieds, j'époussetai mon corsaire en jean consciencieusement.

-Bah dis donc ! Belle chute ! Commenta mon futur beau-frère.

-Hé hé hé ! T'as vu ça ? J'avais oublié la hauteur, argumentai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Coupa Sylva.

-Je dois parler à Hao, annonçai-je.

-Viens avec nous, alors ! Nous aussi ! Proposa, enthousiaste, Yoh.

Je souris gentiment, enchantée de l'idée. J'allais accepter quand je fus doublée par Karim.

-Il en est hors de question ! Une femme n'a rien à voir avec ce combat.

-"Une femme", répétai-je, abasourdie.

-Parfaitement. Même si "jeune femme" t'irait mieux.

-Mais... mais, bafouillai-je, c'est méga-important !

-C'est non, répéta Karim en croisant les bras, implacable.

Je leur tournai le dos, faisant quelques pas, hébétée, n'ayant plus conscience pour rien. Je me laissai tomber sur un gros rocher pour mieux réfléchir. Par habitude, je passai mon bras autour de mes genoux, y posa mon menton avant d'aller d'avant en arrière. Une main sur mon épaule me fit reprendre (un peu) pied sur terre. Relevant la tête, je croisai le regard chocolat du jumeau de mon futur mari.

-Tu sais, je peux lui passer le message que tu veux lui donner.

-Tu penses ? Risquai-je.

-Écoute, fit-il en se laissant tomber à ma droite. Mon frère, je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois. Il y en a encore 8, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours... Bon, faut dire que son livre m'a pas mal aidé, c'est vrai, rit-il en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

Une pause. Une pause durant laquelle je l'observai du coin de l'œil, remarquant son changement d'attitude. Un peu comme moi, il fixe son regard rêveur sur un quelconque buisson, ses traits s'adoucissant. Il reporta son regard doux vers moi.

-Mais toi... toi, tu le connais mieux que moi, tu as passé des siècles en sa compagnie...

-Pas autant, faut pas exagérer, rougis-je.

-Bon d'accord, accepta-t-il en souriant et se redressant. Ça n'empêche pas que tu l'aimes et qu'il tient à toi... De plus, tu as Hako.

Disant ces mots, il s'était redressé et me tendit une main.

-Alors confie-moi ton message et fonce rejoindre le bout d'chou. Il ressemble trop à son père pour être laissé tranquille.

Résignée, je hochai la tête en joignant ma main à la sienne. Me relevant d'un coup, je me penchai à son oreille et y glissai la prophétie :

"Le soleil se couchera,

et c'est donc à toi,

si ce soir je dois rire ou pleurer,

de le décider."

Je reculai, non sans avoir posé mes lèvres sur sa joue. Un large sourire étira sa bouche.

-Ce sera fait, sois en sûre. Mais j'espère qu'il me laissera lui dire.

-Je te remercie, Yoh. Je te fais confiance.

Ce disant, le vent s'était levé, plaquant mes longs cheveux noirs sur mon visage, et forçant mes ailes à sortir. Je les déployai, luttant contre Éole avec férocité.

-Je vais donc me retirer. Fais attention à toi ! M'exclamai-je en jetant un regard vers lui.

Sans attendre de réponse, je décollai d'un coup de pied. Je me laissai porter par les courants. Ce trajet fut plus agréable car plus facile et rapide. Mes yeux ne se posèrent pas sur le sol, sinon je me serai posée pour aller en sens inverse.

Me réfugiant dans mon antre paisible, je serrai mon enfant contre moi pleurant à m'en écorcher les yeux. Le petit être me serra dans ses bras, tentant de me conseiller ne comprenant pas ce chagrin réservé aux "grands", les pleurs d'un cœur brisé et tourmenté par son détenteur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Cette fic est maintenant achevée. Voici plus de deux ans qu'elle existe et je l'avais mise en plan durant un an et deux jours...
> 
> Mais je me suis permise de m'y remettre... Un auto-cadeau d'anniversaire, en somme !
> 
> Certes, mon style a du bien changer, après tout, Kyoko Reshi est ma première fic, si on peut dire...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Allongée sur le lit, j'étais enfin calmée. Harakao jouait avec mes cheveux, s'amusant à me les coiffer. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure d'angoisse. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus je stressais. Je m'assis brusquement, les pieds posés sur le sol. Bien que éloignée du centre-ville, je pouvais entendre les rumeurs en provenant.

Ne résistant plus, je finis par me lever, enfiler mes baskets, attraper nos capes au vol et préparer mon fils à cette sortie imprévue.

Courant à moitié, un peu ralentie par l'allure de mon fils, je me dirigeai vers la place centrale du village Patch où déjà de nombreux participants vaincus se réunissaient. De là où on était, à l'endroit où la forêt interdite prenait fin et où le sanctuaire des Étoiles, le territoire du Great Spirit, commençait, on pouvait voir ce qui se passait au loin. Les combats entre les Fumbari et the Ren contre mon mari et son équipe étaient suivis par tous. Les commentaires fusaient de partout. Je bouchais les oreilles de mon fils lorsque je percevais des paroles dégradantes envers son géniteur. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je devais aussi me faire violence pour ne pas réduire tout le monde en cendres. Un petit tas de cendres...

Mais je n'étais pas aveugle, même si j'étais amoureuse, malgré ce que disait le vieil adage. Je savais que Hao était d'une cruauté sans pareille. J'en souffrais, certes, mais je faisais avec. Je ne pouvais que l'apaiser, pas l'arrêter ou le changer. C'était comme ça.

Alors, fermant les yeux et joignant les mains sous mon menton, je priai. Je priai pour le salut de tous. Je savais que ce serait un combat à mort. Après tout, il était connu pour ça. Je tenais à toutes les âmes qui étaient impliquées dans cette bataille. Horo, Ren, Ryo, Manta, Faust, June, Choco, Yoh et Hao. Corée, Bason, Tôkagero, Mosuke, Elisa, Lee Paï Long, Mick, Amidamaru et Spirit of Fire. Je ne voulais pas les perdre. Non.

"Ô toi qui contrôle tout ce qui est. Toi qui nous crée autant de destins qu'il y a de mondes. Je t'en supplie. Je ne te demande pas de les sauver, je suis consciente qu'eux seuls peuvent le faire et qu'aucune aide extérieure ne les touchera. Veille sur eux, je t'en supplie. Toi seul peux le faire... J'ai échoué... Échoué sur toute la ligne."

Pleurer... Douleurs et angoisses... Quand avais-je versé de telles larmes pour la dernière fois ? Ça faisait bien longtemps. Peut-être au temps de ma précédente réincarnation...

-Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Le vent s'est levé mon chéri, et un grain de sable m'est entré dans l'œil. C'est tout. Tiens, tu vois ? Fis-je en empêchant mes larmes de poursuivre leur route.

-Oh ! D'accord !

Il m'adressa un large sourire tout enfantin et enferma mon poignet dans sa menotte. De mon poing libre, j'écrasai les gouttes salées qui asséchaient la peau de mes joues. Je ne devais surtout pas perdre ma confiance en eux. C'était ça ma force. La confiance.

Je déconne.

Ma véritable force ne venait pas de l'amour ou de la confiance, je laissais ça aux héroïnes de Shôjo et autres. La confiance en soi et le rêve faisaient de bonnes bases ainsi que de bons piliers.

J'étais bien heureuse que mon esprit protecteur soit un oiseau. De surcroît, le corbeau a une vue des plus excellentes. Il était donc tout à fait normal que j'arrive à distinguer les différents combats que menaient mes amis.

-Ren... croassai-je lorsque l'âme de celui-ci disparut.

Je serrai mon fils, nichant mon visage contre lui.

-Maman ! Arrête de faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ! Grogna-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Je continuai de le taquiner pour m'occuper l'esprit. Après tout, Faust était auprès de Ren, alors pourquoi m'inquiéter ?

L'arrivée de Lyserg, par contre, m'étonna. Alors ce brocoli était un peu digne de confiance ? Pas forcément, après tout. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'empêchait qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour utiliser son entourage afin d'avancer dans sa vengeance et trahir ces personnes pour continuer sur son chemin sanglant. Pas que je plaigne les X. Je plaignais les personnes elles-même. Quelqu'un qui rejettait son propre esprit protecteur était indigne d'être Shaman. C'est un avis que beaucoup partageaient.

Je relevai ma capuche, histoire de dégager un peu plus mon champ de vision. Ouf ! L'âme de Ren était de retour.

Et mon aimé avait pénétré le sanctuaire des Étoiles. 'Yoh, je crains que lorsque tu pourras enfin délivrer mon message, il ne soit trop tard...'

-Maman ?

-Oui Hako...

-Il se passe quoi, dis ? Pourquoi on reste debout sans rien faire ?

-Eh bien... commençai-je en cherchant mes mots.

-Cet enfoiré de Hao veut s'emparer du Great Spirit, grogna un Shaman à mes côtés. Heureusement, un groupe de Shaman et de Patch sont aller le battre !

Je grinçai des dents en entendant cette phrase.

-Quels Shamans ? Et c'est qui Hao ?

Coupant la parole à celui qui m'avait fait la même chose, je répondis sans réfléchir :

-Ton oncle et ses amis sont allés raisonner ton père.

-Ah ! D'accord ! Et il a fait quoi de mal papa ?

-Il cherche à faire partager son rêve à tout le monde, c'est pour ça.

Je savais que mon voisin n'avait perdu aucune miette de mes paroles. Mais je bouillais de rage sur place. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les insultes, et celles visant les êtres que j'aimais méritaient d'être payées.

Soupirant, j'enlevai ma cape, elle ne ferait que me gêner pour ce qui allait sûrement s'ensuivre. Faisant s'asseoir Harakao sur mes épaules, je posai un genou à terre.

-Eh ! Que cherches-tu à faire ?

Une main tenta de m'attraper. J'étais déjà partie, tombant comme une pierre vers le sol. Heureusement que la place était installée sur une falaise donnant sur le Great Spirit.

Plusieurs cris s'échappaient de la foule amassée sur le promontoire rocheux, mais je les oubliai. Ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment.

Perché sur mes épaules, la chair de ma chair avait resserré son étreinte. Il n'osait faire aucun bruit alors que le vent fouettait son visage à lui en faire mal.

Puis il y eut le choc contre un mur venteux. Et la remontée en chandelle. Sous mes pieds maintenant, les badauds se pressaient. Après tout, n'était-ce pas leur avenir à tous qui se jouait sous leurs yeux ? Si Yoh gagnait, rien ne changerait à leur train de vie. Si c'était Hao, par contre... Nul doute que beaucoup, si ce n'est tous, perdraient la vie.

Malgré le fait que je brûlais toute mon énergie en coups d'ailes désespérés, je n'avançais pas plus que le matin. Et je perdais du temps précieux. Apercevant Anna sous moi qui courait comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui était le cas, remarque- je jetai un regard vers ma destination et finis par me poser dans une des clairières de ce bois enchanté.

Yoh et Hao se battaient. Ce n'était pas comme durant le tournoi du Shaman Fight. Non. C'était clairement un duel dont le perdant rejoindrait les Enfers. Enfin, façon de dire. Hao se réincarnerait une fois encore, et Yoh fusionnerait avec son jumeau. Leurs armes étaient formatées pour blesser l'âme et non le corps. En tout cas, c'était le but recherché.

Et les autres venaient seulement de passer les oiseaux. On était pas sorti de l'auberge... C'est moi qui vous le dit.

Une fois mes ailes repliées, je repartis au pas de course. Je n'allais pas laisser Anna seule. Nous étions toutes les deux la femme du futur du Shaman King. Je sais qu'on pourrait croire que je m'avançais beaucoup là-dessus, mais j'ai un don de voyance, je vous rappelle. Je savais que le futur roi porterait le nom d'Asakura. Mais quand je l'avais vu, je n'avais rien pu distinguer de lui.

Ce qui est bien en plus de trois cent années de vie, c'est qu'on peut apprendre de nombreuses techniques en rapport avec le furyoku. C'est vrai, combien de personnes, hormis celles centrant leurs pouvoirs sur les aspects médicaux de cette énergie, sont conscientes que l'on peut aviver nos muscles en l'y concentrant ? De plus, même si c'était vraiment la base, dans ce cas de figure, il me suffisait de faire la fusion élémentaire. Celle que tout shaman apprend, sa première technique, la Hyôi Fusion. À cent pour cent.

Les Elfes sont des êtres rapides. En ne faisant qu'un avec Benjamin, je pouvais rattraper Anna. Ou arriver peu après elle.

Serrant contre ma poitrine mon garçonnet, je n'avais plus conscience du décor m'entourant. Je n'y prêtais aucune importance, en un sens. Je n'étais pas là en touriste.

-Kyoko ! Que fais-tu là ? S'exclama une voix que je connaissais bien.

-June ? M'étonnai-je.

Je me figeai, remarquant que j'étais à l'approche du sanctuaire.

-Anna est passée ? M'enquérai-je.

-Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je la rattrape ! Me contentai-je de lui répondre en reprenant ma course folle.

-Pourquoi donc ? Cria la chinoise.

-Il faut sauver nos abrutis de maris !

"Tu es valeureuse, tu peux passer."

Entre piafs... Non, je stoppe cette vanne pourrie là.

-YOH !

Bon, au moins j'étais bien arrivée... maintenant que j'y pensais, j'aurais dû laisser Hako avec la grande sœur de Ren.

"Je le ferai."

"Merci Benjamin."

Je les sentis s'éloigner tandis que je m'approchais des totems, et alors la réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

Hao, debout, tenait Yoh, à genoux, par les cheveux. Et l'âme normalement bleue du premier était devenue violette, tandis que celle du second ordinairement rouge, n'était visible nulle part...! Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient fusionné.

Je n'étais pas seule à rester figée face à cette scène.

"Bonjour Kyoko, tu es en pleine forme, on dirait !"

"Je le suis, Yoh..."

Tout le monde se regroupa autour du corps sans âme ni vie. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas me rapprocher de l'un des deux bessons Asakura. Puis Hao les fit sortir de leur apitoiement. Pas de la meilleure manière qu'il soit, je le conçois. Il changea leur choc et leur peine en haine et colère envers lui.

Je serrai un totem entre mes bras, figée par ce que je voyais. Tout n'était que fureur et haine. Désir de vengeance et colère.

Je ne servais en rien. Il n'était pas temps pour moi de choisir mon camp. C'était leur combat. Je n'avais pas à interférer. Alors, profitant qu'ils regardaient ailleurs, je m'approchai du corps inerte de celui qui m'avait acceptée malgré tout. Je fis signe de se taire à Manta lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi. Il changea de sens de priorité lorsque son esprit protecteur l'interpella.

Il les rappela à l'ordre, comme il se devait de le faire. Chose qui me brûlait les lèvres. Et heureusement, l'intervention du petit châtain porta ses fruits car les esprits de Hao furent anéantis en peu de temps.

Là-haut, mon compagnon millénaire assimilait l'âme de Yoh tandis que le SoF était chargé d'engloutir le Great Spirit. Anna dirigeait les opérations avec Ren. Je ne pouvais que les acclamer intérieurement, même si il ne fallut que très peu d'énergie à leur ennemi pour les repousser et réduire à néant leurs attaques.

Mais il en fallait plus pour leur faire perdre leur courage. Beaucoup plus. Et c'est fièrement qu'ils firent face, de nouveau, au shaman millénaire.

"Bande d'abrutis. Vous êtes aussi fou que votre ami." pensai-je tristement.

-Yoh. Entends ma voix. Ressaisis-toi et rejoins ton corps. Tu ne l'as que trop longtemps déserté, fis-je d'une voix douce.

Je pouvais sentir Amidamaru chercher à tout prix à prendre contact avec son maître. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Je ne pouvais pas aider qui que ce soit. J'avais chargé mon esprit protecteur de veiller sur mon enfant. J'étais inutiles.

Je finis par rejoindre Opachô en haut de son pilier. La petite fille me sourit sans rien dire. Je mis à prier, assise en tailleur, les mains jointes, accoudée à mes cuisses et le front contre mes pouces. Les yeux clos, je me coupai du monde extérieur. Je suivais ce qui se passait sans y attacher une grande importance. Percevant la surprise de la fillette, je saisis ce qui se tramait. Mais il m'était impossible de sortir de ma transe. La prière était source de réconfort et d'énergie. Et pourtant, lorsque la fureur de Hao se transporta envers sa petite protégée, j'en sortis. Chaque mot haineux s'échappant de sa bouche n'était que pique douloureuse qui faisait trembler l'enfant au risque de la faire pleurer. Je me dressai face à lui, cet homme que j'aimais, faisant rempart de mon corps.

-Hao. Ton ennemi n'est pas Opachô. Détourne ta colère, apaise-la ! Elle t'aveugle.

Pour seule réponse, il éclata de rire. Un rire fou qui me figea instantanément. Il ne fit même pas attention à moi. Et sous mes yeux écarquillés, il alla s'emparer du Great Spirit. La lueur et l'agonie venant de cet être nous empêcha de bien voir ce qui se passait. Toujours est-il que nous dûmes faire face au résultat : la fusion entre l'esprit élémentaire et celui contrôlant tout était faite. Et c'était irréversible. J'enregistrai machinalement la voix faiblarde de la petite Jeanne. Elle demandait aux gens de ne pas perdre espoir et de continuer à croire en Yoh et ses amis. Quelle bonne blague ! Tant qu'elle pouvait tranquillement user de ses pouvoirs et de son autorité à tort et à travers, c'est en elle et ses idéaux de justice qu'il fallait se remettre... Maintenant que ses sbires étaient pour la plupart à terre et privés d'âme, et que elle-même était dépourvue de son esprit protecteur, elle incitait les gens à croire en celui qu'elle cherchait à détruire. À peine manipulatrice la petite Jeanne...

C'est à ce moment-là que Yoh bougea. Il nous revenait ! 'Yoh... Tu es très fort... Mais la voix et la confiance que te porte tes amis sont ta vraie force. Oui, c'est ça...'

Et Yoh de combattre... et de voler. Ça vole un Yoh Asakura ? Fallait croire que oui, tiens... Parce qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis le retour de son âme dans son corps. J'vous jure. C'était moi l'être ailé, pourtant !

«Tu dois garder espoir Marco...» Oh, ferme-là petite cruche insipide.

-Yoh !

Je bloquai mon poing contre ma bouche, cassant mon cri. Hao savait que j'étais là, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre parti. Non. Le moment pour moi de choisir un camp n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Je repartis en prière, espérant ainsi apaiser la fureur qui habitait l'âme de mon aimé. 'Hao... Que fais-tu ? Ne vois-tu donc pas les ombres noires qui t'entourent ?'

Alors que, par le pouvoir de cette fausse Sainte, chaque parole d'encouragement en l'égard du jeune Asakura lui apportait de la force, je ne pouvais que donner toute ma force, mon amour et tout mon courage à cet être que je chérissais de tout mon cœur. Je le faisais, à m'en faire couler des larmes de sang. Rien ne me prouvait que ça fonctionnerait. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir le faire.

Croire, confiance, haine. Voilà ce qui faisait notre force à tous les trois. Personne ne se penchait réellement sur moi, mais je pouvais vous assurer que ce soit au niveau furyoku ou puissance, j'étais digne de la faveur que m'avait faite mon époux.

-Personne ne veut de ton royaume, Hao ! Tu n'as personne pour te soutenir ! S'exclama Yoh.

Ah bon ? Et moi je faisais quoi ? Du naturisme ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils me soutiennent, mais qu'ils me craignent ! Répliqua son jumeau.

Définitivement, ils ne m'avaient pas calculé. Merci les gars...

Puisque c'est ça, je boudai. Enfin, c'était là ma décision première... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre et que Yoh abatte son épée sur Hao, nous nimbant d'une lueur aveuglante.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ni ce que je faisais, ni ce qui se passait, je m'élançai vers lui.

-Hao... lui soufflai-je. Si tu dois disparaître, je ferai de même... Car je crois en toi. Dur comme fer.

-Kyoko... me répondit-il sur le même ton. Je suis désolé... J'ai été aveuglé par tous ces sentiments que je couve en moi depuis tellement longtemps. Et puis... lorsque j'étais en train de digérer l'âme de mon frère... Ah ! Si tu savais quelle sensation grisante c'est ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

-Je sais mon chéri, je sais... soupirai-je.

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui, plongeant ma tête dans ses longs cheveux bruns foncés.

-Partons, ordonnai-je subitement. Ils te croient tous morts et le Shaman Fight a du être annulé. Il sera sûrement organisé à nouveau dans les années qui suivront. Et, avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions y présenter notre fils.

Hao ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il était épuisé. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi. C'était la meilleure solution se proposant à nous : disparaître, se faire oublier le temps d'un instant pour revenir, plus forts que jamais. Oui.

Alors, mes ailes se tendirent. Je pliai le genoux. Et nous nous envolâmes, rejoindre une destination connue de moi seule... que nous quitterions lorsque le nouveau tournoi aurait une date. Pas avant.

-Hier, l'avenir paraissait tracé et bien sombre ! Aujourd'hui, l'obscurité s'est éloignée, remplacée par le brouillard de l'incertitude. Une fois de plus l'avenir demeure imprévisible...

'Oui, Goldova. Les étoiles sont contentes, malgré que rien ne ce soit passé comme elles l'entendaient. Mais, enfin, qui s'en soucie ?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre ! ^^
> 
> Ceci est ma deuxième fanfic finie, si on ne compte pas les song-fics, évidemment...
> 
> Bonne lecture tout le monde !

PDV NORMAL

Au loin, là-bas, il était possible de voir un petit garçon courir parmi les hautes herbes, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour ramasser une fleur qu'il s'empressait d'ajouter à la couronne qu'il tenait à la main. Un corbeau noir semblait veiller sur lui de son œil rond et luisant. La course de l'enfant le dirigeait vers une clairière non loin de la lisière de la forêt bordant la prairie où il se trouvait. Dans cette clairière, on pouvait y voir une sorte de yourte beige de laquelle la fumée d'un feu s'échappait.

-Maman ! Maman !

-Oui mon chéri ? Répondit l'interpellée.

Sa voix provenait de l'intérieur de la yourte, et donc le garçonnet s'y dirigea.

-Pour toi ! Fit-il en lui tendant la couronne de fleurs tressées.

-Oh ! Elle est magnifique ! S'enthousiasma la mère en la prenant délicatement.

Elle la posa sur ses longs cheveux nattés avec soin avant d'embrasser son fils sur les joues.

-File te laver les mains, maintenant, le déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

-D'accord. Papa arrive bientôt ?

-File, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il n'attendit pas une troisième fois et courut plonger ses mains pleines de terre dans la rivière claire. Quand il revint dans la yourte, la table était dressée et il n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

La journée s'écoula comme les autres, et l'heure d'aller se reposer arriva bien vite. Le plus jeune était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, se blottissant entre ses couvertures car les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches dans le coin.

-Maman, raconte-moi une histoire, s'il te plaît !

-D'accord, d'accord... Laquelle veux-tu ?

-Une de papa... Celle de quand il t'a rencontré.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà racontée un bon millier de fois, soupira-t-elle.

-Maman, s'il te plaît... supplia-t-il en esquissant un regard de chien battu.

-Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné.

S'installant auprès de son fiston, la jeune femme repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille avant de commencer son récit.

-Eh bien, j'étais une jeune fille, j'avais environ une dizaine d'années et je venais tout juste de perdre mes parents, quand je l'ai rencontré... débuta-t-elle.

Comme toujours, le petit garçon s'endormi avant la fin de l'histoire... Bah, il la réclamerait un jour, peut-être.

Une ombre pénétra dans l'abri tiède. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant avant de se diriger en la direction de la jeune adulte et de la serrer contre elle. L'embrassant dans la nuque, elle prit la parole.

-L'étoile de la destinée. Elle vient de réapparaître. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Que nous allons devoir reprendre les combat ? Soupira à moitié la brune.

-Non. Cela veut juste dire que le tournoi va recommencer.

-Tiens tiens, tu ne comptes pas te présenter ? Après tout, tu as encore ta cloche-oracle.

-Tout comme toi, chuchota l'être encore capé.

-Hm... Hao ?

-Oui ma Kyoko ?

-Et Hako ? Il est trop jeune pour se battre... Et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit en venant avec nous, même en simple spectateur. Après tout, il te ressemble trop.

-Arrête, murmura Hao en la prenant par le menton, la forçant à planter son regard dans le sien. Malgré son jeune âge, Hako est très puissant. Et puis, rien ne le force à combattre. On peut former une équipe avec lui sans pour autant combattre tout les trois. Et pour le dernier point, non, il "me ressemble trop" n'est pas la réalité. C'est ton portrait à toi. Vous avez tous deux le même caractère. Il fera fureur auprès des filles !

-Hé !

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire sans pour autant faire beaucoup de bruit.

-Oh... Hao... Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Moi aussi Kyoko, je t'aime.

Ils se levèrent du lit de leur fils et s'embrassèrent tout en poursuivant leur chemin jusqu'au leur.


End file.
